Venice
by The Lori C
Summary: Sequel to "Adventure from Silence."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Your son got in trouble at school again," Steffi signed at Brian, clearly annoyed.

He sighed. "Is it what I think it is? And why aren't your hearing aids in?"

"Batteries need changed. Don't get off the subject. Heath was fighting at school again and using your filthy language."

"Right, when Heath gets in trouble he's _my_ son using _my_ dirty language. Any other time, he's _our _son."

"He's _your _son because he's also been using _your_ wrestling skills again on those boys. Consider all of us lucky that no one was seriously hurt and charges weren't filed against Heath."

Brian sighed, not believing his ears. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs. I've grounded him for two weeks."

Brian nodded, heading over to the bottom of the stairs, bellowing. "Heath Christian, front and center!"

"Hey, Dad," thirteen year old Heath called back.

"Don't 'hey Dad' me. Get your ass down here."

"Mom said I was grounded."

"You still are," Brian replied. "Come here."

"Are you going to whoop me?"

"No, Heath, I'm not going to 'whoop' you. You and I need to talk, though."

Heath came down, looking at his father sheepishly. "Mom still mad?"

"Just a little bit. Come on, let's go in the den before she sees you and decides it's a good idea to eat her young."

Heath flopped on a chair in the den, but before he could say anything, Brian cut him off. "You want to tell me why you were fighting this time?"

"What was I supposed to do, just stand there and let people stuff me in a locker? No way!"

"Defending yourself is one thing, Heath, but using wrestling moves is where I draw the line. Your mother and I have discussed that _how many _times with you?"

Heath shrugged. "You do it all the time and no one gets hurt bad."

"I also trained and busted my ass for years to do what I do," Brian reminded him. "Boy, haven't you paid one iota of attention to those 'Don't Try This At Home' spots on TV during our shows? Those aren't aired for one's own health; they're put there to warn kids like you not to do that kind of stuff because though we are trained, someone can still get a bad injury. Kids imitating it, not knowing what they're doing, could end things much worse. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

Heath nodded. "Yes, sir."

"All right. I don't want any more complaints from your mother or from school that you're doing that shit on people. You need to knock off the fighting before you land into serious trouble."

"I got to fight sometimes," Heath protested. "People think it's fun to pick on short kids."

Brian sighed, recalling himself at Heath's age. "You know, you can put that to work in a constructive way"

Heath cocked his head to one side. "How?"

"Put your energy trying to kill everyone else into the wrestling team at school."

"Um, Dad? In case you didn't notice, I'm short. I'm five four. And skinny."

Brian gave him a look. "And the problem is? Look, I've been five eight forever. I'm not exceptionally huge either, kid. But I've been there, rocked that, and happen to be here to tell about it. I'm just a short guy too, with a wonderful woman in your mother, you and your sister, some charisma and I also had a dream from the time I was in first grade. I'm living my dream. Even to this day, just want to take it to its highest and milk it of all it's potential. Point is, Heath, if I can overcome the odds, so can you."

"Okay, if you say so," Heath replied.

"Go talk to the coach tomorrow about trying out," Brian encouraged.

"He'll probably laugh at me like everyone else does. He'll say I'm a little 'pretty boy' or some dumb stuff."

"Let him laugh. People laughed at me too, boy, and look where I am today. As for 'pretty boy', it isn't your fault you got your good looks from your mother." He ruffled Heath's dark hair reassuringly, making Heath laugh.

"Okay, I'll try out," he finally said. "Could you do me a favor, though?"

"I'll sign the papers if that is what you were going to ask," Brian nodded.

"Yeah, okay, but I was really wondering if you could talk to Mom and get a week off my grounding."

Brian nodded again. "We'll see. Now go do your homework."

_Meanwhile:_

Audrey studied the fashion magazine, then gazed in the mirror, making a face. Though barely five feet tall, she was her own brand of pretty with blue-green eyes and the curly blond hair her father had (and Audrey cursed at every turn when she tried to do her hair) as well as her mother's full hips and breasts. At sixteen, Audrey was still feeling insecure.

Whereas Heath had been an outgoing spitfire like Brian and gotten into more than his share of scraps at school, Audrey had been as shy as Steffi, often slinking off to the nearest corner when the opportunity arose.

It didn't help when, despite their parents' chiding, Heath would tease his sister about being curvy, christening her Audi Ass. What was even worse that the junior dance was coming up, and Audrey was dateless yet again.

Her father had tried to cheer her up, saying guys didn't know a good thing when they saw it sometimes, and even how he, the skinny, acne covered kid, often sat in the back of the cafeteria by himself when he was her age. He didn't go to any dances either; he hadn't even had his first girl until he was twenty.

"And there's your mom," he added. "She never even went on a date until your godfather Dallas introduced us. Some people are late bloomers, Audi. It doesn't mean there's something wrong with you. You're a beautiful girl; just like I tell your mother all the time, even if life throws you some curve balls, work through it and love you for you."

"Easy for you to say," Audrey had replied. "Guys have it a lot better. Girls _still_ check you out, for heaven's sake."

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to miss my ass, even after all these years."

"Dad, come on, this isn't time for joking."

"Who said anything about joking? Audi, there's someone for everyone out there. You're sixteen; you have the rest of your life. So you don't have a date for a dance this time around, it isn't the end of the world. You have so many other good qualities and someday, when you aren't looking, someone's going to come around and appreciate Audi for who and what she _is, _not how she should be."

Audrey managed a small smile. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I shouldn't obsess over dumb things. Thanks, Dad."

"Hey, nice to know your old man's still good for something," he grinned as Audrey headed to the kitchen.

"Hey, Audi Ass," Heath chortled. "First you complain no one will take you to some dumb dance, and then you got your head in the fridge. No wonder no one will take you, little piggy."

Audrey gave her brother a dirty look. "I will have you know I was getting a soda, and that's _Audrey _to you," she snapped.

"As for your smart remarks," she added, knowing height was a sore spot with Heath, "I may be fat, but you aren't going to get much taller, and I can diet."

"Audrey Barbara!" Steffi called.

"There, Mom has her hearing aids in now. Sucks to be you, Audi Ass."

"Heath Christian," Steffi said that time. "Honestly, do you two have to go at each other like that all the time?"

"He's the one who started it saying I'm fat," Audrey said.

"Hobbit," Heath said.

"Midget," Audrey fired back.

"Enough," Brian said sternly. "Can you two go at least a whole day without going back and forth?"

"Maybe," Audrey nodded, "but Heath would have to be _this tall."_

"Dad!" Heath whined.

"Enough, young lady," Brian warned. "Both of you, back upstairs to finish homework, and I don't want to hear any more drama the rest of the night. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," they chorused before slinking toward the stairs.

"Jesus," Brian groaned. "Times like this make me question why I wanted kids in the first place."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Steffi asked, seeing Heath go through a box of some of Brian's old things a week later. "That belongs to your father."

"Dad says it's okay," Heath reassured her. "Now that I got on the team–it kind of took a lot of convincing of the coach, though with me being little–I'm trying to find some cool attire for my first match."

"I thought the school provided those," Steffi replied, confused.

"Yeah, but this is theme week. We get to pick out something and I know Dad has a bunch of awesome stuff in here he hasn't used in like forever."

"You may need something taken in," she nodded. "Daddy's not much bigger than you are, but still, we don't need your pants falling down in front of the whole school, do we?"

"Not quite." Heath then spotted something in the box. "Oh, man, these are totally awesome!"

Steffi stared in horror at the pink velveteen shorts her son held. It had a daisy with a smiley face on one of the legs.

"God, Heath, surely you're not thinking of using those?"

"Why not? Did you know Dad wore these when he got a title in Japan or someplace like that? And again when he was in some tournament that Uncle Paul ended up winning. These could bring me luck."

"If nothing else, you got your eccentric tastes from your father; I'll grant you that much."

"I'm going to go try them on!" Heath said, excited.

"They'll need cleaned," Steffi pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. They smell kind of funny, I guess from being stored so long," Heath called from the bathroom. "And they're a little big in the waist."

"As I thought," Steffi replied. "All right, I can get them fixed and cleaned up for you, but be very careful with them."

She had gone back downstairs to tend to other things before Brian was due home the next day. Audrey was sighing and gazing into a hall mirror again.

"Oh, Audrey," Steffi said warmly. "What's wrong?"

"Why did I have to end up looking like the fat version of _Dad?" _

"For one, darling, you are _not _fat. You're naturally curvy, like me, and Lord knows how much Daddy loves that. I think he worries if we weren't, people would think he wasn't feeding us enough. Second, you should be jumping for joy that you have those beautiful eyes and are naturally blond. Heath and I should be so lucky."

"I should be so lucky as to _what?" _Heath asked, appearing in the shorts behind them.

"Never mind. Just some girl talk with your sister," Steffi replied, inspecting him.

"What are you doing in some of Daddy's old ring attire?" Audrey asked.

"Theme week. I get my first match."

Audrey walked around, forgetting her own insecurities and looking him over. "Oh wow, those are the ones from Ring of Honor and Japan! Good choice."

Heath stared at her incredulously, amazed she hadn't cracked short jokes or another type of insult. "Really?"

"Yeah. And with your dark hair, that color looks really good on you."

"Oh wow, gee, thanks a lot, Sis."

"You might want Mom to take them in and wash them, though," Audrey added. "They're a little big and smell weird."

"Probably because your father hadn't washed them since dinosaurs roamed the earth before he stored them," Steffi replied.

"Eww, Mom!" Heath made a face.

"Really, once Mom gets them nice for you, we should take a picture so we can show Dad," Audrey suggested.

"That would be cool," Heath nodded. "Oh, and I found the matching boots for these too."

"Well, at least you and Daddy have the same size feet, right down to your cute piggy toes," Audrey giggled.

"Will you stop? My toes are _not _cute." Heath blushed a little.

"In either case, there's no question you're going to stand out at that match," Steffi said. "Go on, get those off so I can get started on fixing them up. We only have a week, you know."

"Sure, Mom. I'll be back in a few."

She then turned to Audrey. "You know, telling him those things was very nice of you."

Audrey shrugged. "He did look kind of good."

"Whatever the case, you and your brother should be like that more often, especially when your father's around. It's a pleasant change from the constant bickering and trading insults, and Daddy sees enough drama on the road without coming home and hearing you two all the time."

_Later:_

"Hey Audi," Heath said cheerfully.

Audrey stopped short. "What happened to 'Audi Ass'?" she asked, taking a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Dad and I kind of talked about that before he left," Heath shrugged. "Something about curvy girls having 'more cushion for the pushing.' Anyway, I know you have been all depressed about that dance and stuff and I'm sorry for being mean the other night."

"Don't worry about it. Daddy and I talked too, and it's no big deal now. Won't be the first time I've been alone on a Friday night."

"Well, yeah, me too; girls don't like short kids like me much either. And speaking of which, there's this new guy that moved down the street."

"Heath, I really don't need to hear about your little friends," Audrey sighed.

"No, no, he's older, seventeen. He was washing his car the other day and we just got to talking. He's starting at your school on Monday. At least go say hi sometime. He's real nice."

"Thanks, but I'll pass for now. Besides, he probably has a girlfriend."

"No he doesn't," Heath replied. "He said so. Hey, talking about girls, guess what else Dad and I talked about before he left?"

"Oh this should be good," Audrey shook her head. "What?"

"Sex."

Audrey spit out the water she had just drunk. _"Heath!"_

"Well, he did. Don't tell Mom, but I, uh, kind of had a weird thing happen the other night. Dad saw it the next day. He said I had something called 'a wet dream' and we talked about it and all the sex stuff."

"And knowing Dad, he probably went into graphic detail. Wait, _you had a wet dream? _Wouldn't Mom have found the sheets?"

"Nope, Dad and I stripped and washed them before she saw it and that is when we had the sex talk. Don't tell Mom, Audi. Please? I don't want Dad in trouble."

"I heard nothing," she grinned at him.

"Good. In any case, I'm going to introduce you to Bryan this weekend. I think you two would be good together."

Audrey shook her head and laughed a little. Her little brother trying to fix her up with a boy. What would Heath think of next?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What's the matter, Heath?" Audrey asked the day of his match. "You aren't nervous aren't you?"

"A little," Heath replied quietly.

"Why? You've done great in practice all week. Even your coach said as much, not to mention you look great since Mom fixed up Daddy's shorts for you."

"I'm glad someone thinks so."

"Wait. What's actually going on here, little brother? This is Audi Ass, remember? Fess up."

"Are these shorts _really_ nice? You don't have to lie because you're my sister, Audi."

"Of course they are; you know those are the ones Daddy wore in Japan and ROH years ago. Look at the luck they had brought _him."_

"Yeah, but some people said they look 'gay' and 'sad'."

Audrey stiffened. It was one thing for _her_ to tease Heath now and again, but when someone else did it, she had issues. "Who said that stuff?"

"Josh and Tyler. They called these 'girly shorts' and I'd never get a girlfriend wearing stuff like this."

"I think a couple of boys need a good talking," Audrey said. "Nobody fucks with my little brother. Where are they?"

"Right over there, but Audi, don't start trouble, please? We were lucky Dad was able to come and I don't want him to get all embarrassed because of stuff we did."

"Who said anything about starting trouble? I'm going to set some things straight. I'll be right back."

"Audi!" Heath pleaded one last time, followed by a low groan. "Oh God."

_A short time later:_

"Josh and Tyler have been removed from the match," the coach announced right before it was about to begin.

"Why?" one of the other boys asked.

"There were some problems that were created a little while ago that I had to interfere and make a decision," the coach replied, glancing briefly at Heath, who looked up sheepishly.

_I can't believe my own sister did that, he thought. Cussing them out is one thing, but kicking them in their **boy parts? **Dad is so going to ground her when we get home. I bet he's mad at **me** too._

"Heath," the coach spoke up. "You're in the third match."

"You're still going to use me?" he asked.

"You've given a hell of a workout during practice this week," the coach nodded. "And it would good to give you an actual match to show what you can do."

"Um….whom are they putting me up against?"

"Don't worry; it's another boy in your weight class. This isn't your dad's business where little guys are put up against steroid monsters."

Heath stiffened a little, pulling himself up to his full height. "My dad doesn't do 'roids," he snapped, defending Brian's honor.

The coach chuckled a little, patting Heath's shoulder; he loved the boy's spitfire attitude and the kid was one hell of a scrapper who took no shit off of anyone. "I know, young man. And in case you were wondering, you will be great."

_Meanwhile:_

"I can't believe this," Brian groaned. "It's one thing for Heath to get into scraps with boys, but you? Jesus, Audi, what were you thinking? Those kids are your brother's teammates."

"Who made fun of him and his attire," Audrey responded. "If people think I'm going to stand back and have them tease my baby brother, I have a news flash for them."

"Yeah, but kicking guys in the nuts? Do you have any idea how much that hurts? Wait, scratch that; you're female. Since when did you become the feisty type anyway? I thought you were your mom's little shy girl."

"Until someone fucks with Heath, and then people see another side of me," Audrey replied.

"Watch the language, young lady; I'm probably going to be in deep enough with your mother as it is."

"Oh yeah. Speaking of Mom, Heath wanted me to let you guys know the screen will be closed captioned in case some people can't follow along too well."

"Since the two boys you took the liberty of kicking in the balls have been removed from this match, any chance of knowing when your brother is up?"

Audrey nodded. "His coach said he's third, and it's going to be with another small kid. I guess they didn't want to rough Heath up too much in his first showing."

"Good idea. As for you, missy, we'll be talking more about your own form of attacks when we get home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, nut kicker," Heath grinned that night when they all came home. "So what happened, did Dad really let you have it?"

Audrey sighed. "If being grounded for a week is him 'letting me have it', yeah."

"Join the party. Mom grounded me for that fighting thing last week and wouldn't lift my 'sentence' even after Dad talked to her."

"On the good side of things, you won your first match!" Audrey said with enthusiasm. "So it was all worth it."

"Yeah, can you believe it? That kid I was wrestling was really tough and had about twenty pounds on me. I really kicked his ass, huh?"

"In more ways than one. Told you those tights of Daddy's would bring you luck. And even Daddy's taken down people bigger than he is. Remember that."

"Did I mention that you have a great left foot?" Heath laughed. "You know, you should have Dad train you and follow in his footsteps."

"I think I'll pass; I'm not _that_ brave. So, asking a person with experience of being grounded, what does one do during that time?"

"Be bored as shit, kiss up to Mom and Dad a lot in hopes to have said grounding reduced, and read a lot. Of course, you're always reading anyway, so you should be okay."

Audrey ruffled his dark hair. "You're a smarty pants."

"Hey, talk about reading stuff, I got a secret. Promise not to say anything if I tell you?"

"Depends," she replied. "What did you do this time?"

"Found some of these magazines that I think belong to Dad."

"What's so bad about that that you have to keep it secret?" Audrey asked.

"Um….don't smack me, but these ones had naked people in them."

"Oh my God, you found dirty magazines? Daddy will kill you if he finds out."

"Which is why I don't want you to say anything."

"And where by chance did you come across them? You weren't going through Daddy's shit again, were you?"

"Um….when I was first looking for something for tonight's match. They were at the bottom of one of the boxes, but I didn't exactly pull them out with Mom in the room. I went back to check them out later when no one was around."

"Curosity got the best of you, huh?" Audrey let out a giggle.

"Makes you wonder why Dad has that stuff when he and Mom make weird noises and their bed creaks every night when he's home."

Audrey covered her ears. "**LALALALALALALALALA! **Heath Christian Kendrick, I do not need to hear the bedroom practices of our parents, thank you very much."

"What? With my room next to theirs, it's kind of hard to miss sometimes. Between that and Dad's naked magazines, it's better than sex ed at school. Besides, everyone does sex at some point in life."

"Seriously, Heath, stop right there or I'm going to kick something of yours."

"Okay, I'll shut up. Now since we're both grounded for our separate offenses, want to go down in the basement and watch movies?"

Audrey shrugged. "Why not? I'm in lockdown for the next week with my own little brother; we may as well make the best of our sentences."

_Meanwhile:_

"Boy had a good match tonight, huh? I think he's picking up some of my best moves," Brian crowed.

"Of course," Steffi agreed, "though I think your daughter has also picked up a couple herself."

"She's grounded for a week for that, by the way," he replied. "Make sure you enforce it. You and I both know Audi well; one look in those big blue-green eyes of hers and a person can forgive her almost anything."

"Just like someone else I know," Steffi smiled.

"Hey, I got a ring on your finger, didn't I?" Brian grinned. "So few guys are lucky enough to find a woman in their life that they honestly believe they can spend the rest of their life with, but I have. Shit, I chased you for about six months until I got what I wanted."

"Wow," Steffi laughed, "and here I thought you just felt sorry for me."

"I almost thought the same about you, sweetness," he smiled back.

"That and your winning personality," she teased. "And that I had a feeling back then that when and if I did have a child, you'd be a great father. Turns out, I was right."

"Question now is, are we going to be able to deal with _both_ of them being grounded?"

"You'll be away for most of it," she reminded him with a laugh. "I'm the one that will have them most of the time unless they're at school."

"In any case, it's been fairly quiet upstairs so far, so I'm guessing they either haven't killed each other yet or they're plotting some kind of revenge against us," Brian joked.

"I was going to guess some kind of truce they made, but close enough," Steffi answered. "Hopefully, this sort of lesson will get through to at least Audrey."

"Yeah," Brian nodded. "Kicking guys in the nuts isn't my idea of my daughter finding a potential husband."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What do you have there, boy?" Brian asked the next day, seeing Heath flip through what looked like a scrapbook.

"Some stuff Mom kept about you," Heath answered. "There's some cool things in here."

"Trying to get ideas from your old man now that you won your first big match, huh?"

"And find something entertaining while I'm grounded," the boy grinned, spotting a couple of pictures that fascinated him. "Wow, you looked like a little kid!" he exclaimed, holding up a photo of interest to show Brian.

"How many times have I heard that over the years?" Brian nodded. "I still get carded when I buy cigarettes. Me, father of two teenagers. Imagine that."

"Yeah, Coach wondered why I held out that I had an older brother. I told him that you were my dad. I guess he doesn't watch wrestling on TV, not to mention you and Audi _do_ look more alike than I thought."

"While on the subject of your sister, where is she?" Brian asked.

"Upstairs doing some paper on _The Art of War. _Not exactly my idea of an exciting weekend. She even used one of your old quotes."

Brian looked perplexed. "Which one? I've said a lot of stuff over the years."

_" 'There's a fine line between genius and insanity. But, if you know how to walk that line, no one can stand in your way'," _Heath answered.

"Ahh, one of my favorites. Why do I feel old all of the sudden?"

"Come on, Dad, you aren't that old," Heath reassured him.

"In my business, I'm 'getting up there'. Thing is, I also feel like I'm in about the same position I was back then. I've gone back and forth between two brands–about the only person on the roster to do so within a year at one point–and this is the the God knows how many times I've gone to management with a request to be switched back where I am now because of the purpose of me wanting to be a SINGLES competitor. That lasted a few weeks before they're talking tag team again. Jesus."

"What's so bad about that? Nobody's still broken the record of yours and Uncle Paul's."

"I know, son, but I want to do something as me. I may be small, but I want to show the world that a little guy can go to the top ranks. Hell, Rey did it and he's far smaller than I am. Of course, who knows what the bosses have in store for me this time."

"Money in the Bank match!" Heath cried excitedly.

"Let's not go nuts, kid. Now if you said US Championship, that may be a little more realistic."

"Why not, Dad? You're just as good to be in that match as anyone else, maybe better."

"Well, keep this under your hat, boy, but there has been a buzz for me to do Money in the Bank again."

"Oh wow! I knew it!"

"Keep your pants on. Nothing's been confirmed yet, though."

Audrey then came in the room, diet soda in hand. "Hey, guys. What do you have there, little brother?"

"This book on all the good old stuff about Dad."

"Really?" She plopped beside Heath. "Let me see too!"

"Great, now both of my kids are going to embarrass me," Brian groaned.

"Hey, Heath, check this out," Audrey said, showing him a page. "Mom and Daddy's wedding picture."

This piqued Brian's interest. "Which one?" It had been common knowledge that he and Steffi had eloped a few months before their 'official' wedding.

"The one with you in this weird monkey suit and Mom in a pale pink dress….hey her stomach's sticking out a little in that one."

Heath studied the page. "Looks like Mom was a little bit pregnant."

"Sure, with Audi there," Brian replied.

Heath then broke out laughing. "Dad, you bad ass!"

"Daddy, of all people you had to blab to about that," Audrey sighed.

"What? Unless there's another kid I don't know about, Mom was most likely carrying you in that picture."

Heath got up and began to dance around. "Audi was a love child…..Audi was a love child…..Audi was a love child…."

"Daddy!" Audrey cried.

"Daddy took Mama up on the roof, the condom broke, and Audi's the proof!" Heath laughed.

"You didn't exactly come from immaculate conception," Audrey shot back. "Daddy, tell him to stop."

"Heath, quit ragging on your sister. As for the 'love child' thing, your mother and I were already married when she got pregnant," Brian said

"Yeah, they had two weddings, remember, dumb ass?" Audrey blew a raspberry at her brother. "_You_ were most likely the one that was an accident, short stuff."

"Nobody in this house was an accident," Brian clarified. "Mama and I talked about having two kids and stopping after that. We were just blessed to get one of each."

Heath studied another picture. "Who's these naked kids chewing on a sponge in the bathtub?" he wondered.

"Jesus, do not tell me your mother kept that thing," Brian sighed.

Audrey snatched the picture. "Oh my God, Heath, that's Daddy! Look closer at the face."

"Oh yeah, I see it now. It's him and Aunt Shannon."

Brian let out a groan. "I am in hell."

"Come on, Daddy, it's adorable. I can see why Mom kept this," Audrey smiled.

"I was not adorable and if your aunt knew that thing still existed, she'd have a coronary."

"Um…..Dad?" Heath began to ask. "There isn't any chance Mom took a picture like this of me and Audi, is there?"

"Eww, Heath, you perv!" Audrey cried.

"Not to my knowledge, but there is a cute one of you curled up on our bed butt naked when you were a year and a half," Brian replied. "And two kids in a bathtub is not being a 'perv.' It's when they get older that it becomes inappropriate."

"Thank God," Audrey sighed.

"Hey, talking about boys, I gave Bryan your cell phone number," Heath said.

"You did what?" Audrey yelled. "Heath, I am going to kill you!"

"Okay, wait," Brian interjected. "Who in Sam's hell is Bryan?"

"The new kid down the street that Heath pesters all the time," Audrey said.

"And he thinks Audi's cute," Heath added eagerly. "He was at the match last night with Dad and I gave him her number." He began to laugh.

"You sick little freak," she replied. "I should break your knee caps right now."

"First of all, before you even as much as talk to a boy, I'd like to meet him first," Brian said. "Heath, exactly how old is this guy?"

"Seventeen," Heath answered. "And he has this cool car and everything. He told me Audi had pretty eyes and a nice butt."

"Heath Christian, you are close to signing your own death warrant!" Audrey bellowed.

"Not so fast, sweetheart," Brian smiled. "Sounds like my kind of guy. I haven't met him yet, but I think I'm going to like this Bryan kid already."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So tell me," Audrey said to her mother a few days later, "what was he like back then?"

Steffi looked at her, confused. "What was _who_ like back then, sweetheart?"

"Who do you think? Daddy!"

Steffi smiled at the thought of her daughter asking about Brian. "Well, not much different than he is now. You know, he may have been cocky on screen at the time Dallas introduced us, but in all reality, he was nothing like his character. Even then, your dad was a compassionate, warm, smart, very loving, funny man with a big heart. Of course, those who didn't–and don't–know him think he's a rather odd duck, but that's just part of his personality."

"Guess you guys really loved each other back then, huh?"

"It took me awhile longer, but I would like to think that was the case on your father's part. I do remember thinking of all those beautiful women he worked with and work with to this day, what was so special about _me?_ I was heavier than the girls he worked with, I had hearing problems, was shy, and before I met him, didn't even go out much. He just seemed so worldly to me."

"But Mom," Audrey protested, "you were beautiful too. Maybe Daddy loved you even then because you were different, more real. Add to the fact it's pretty much common knowledge he fancies thick girls with big butts; I guess that's the Italian in him. I know he's told Heath and me a few times he wasn't sure what you saw in _him, _how you probably could have had anyone, yet you chose some short, funny-looking guy with gnarly, curly blond hair over the tall dark guys women usually went for."

"Your dad is _not _funny looking. I have no idea where he gets that," Steffi shook her head. "I found him attractive because he was a real man, average, not some Adonis type that was shallow. He values the important things in life and can make anyone feel beautiful."

Audrey sighed dreamily. "I wish I could meet someone like Daddy."

"You have a long life ahead of you, sweetheart," Steffi reassured her. "There's probably some nice guy out there waiting for you and neither of you know it yet."

_Meanwhile:_

Heath flopped down beside Brian. "What are you doing good, Dad?"

"Booking my flights and rooms for the next several weeks. Not one's idea of excitement. Did you need something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Try me. What is it?"

"Girls."

Brian gave him a confused look. "Didn't we just have the sex talk not long ago?"

"Yeah, but I mean _girls. _You know, how to get one."

"Aren't you a little young to be thinking about that stuff? You're thirteen, still playing with action figures and watching cartoons. What brought this on?"

"Um….I better not say, because you might yell."

"Heath, I can't help you out if you aren't honest with me," Brian replied.

Heath gave a deep sigh. "Okay, but I'm telling you now that it was an accident. I walked into the bathroom yesterday and saw Audi with no clothes on. Honest, Dad, I didn't know anyone was in there. The door wasn't locked. Boy, could she yell, though."

"Oh, God," Brian groaned, shaking his head.

"See? Told you you'd be mad."

Brian began to laugh, putting a reassuring arm around Heath. "I'm not mad, buddy. You got to see some boobies, even if they were your sister's."

"Dad!" Heath cried. "If I wanted to see boobies, Audi would be the last girl I'd look at! That's my _sister!"_

"If it's any comfort, the same thing with me walking in on your Aunt Shannon when we were kids, so I can see why you're curious about girls. And the fact that you were so embarrassed about it shows what a gentleman you are."

"Well, I know from both you and school girls are made like they are so they can have babies. But really, how do you get a girl to like you?"

"I didn't exactly get swarmed by women when I was your age, boy. Frankly, I didn't even have my first girl until I was nearly twenty, and of course, ten years after that, I met your mother. The best thing I can tell you is that just being yourself, being real, and being honest will help in the long run to get a girl."

"Yeah, but all the girls at school like the tall, big guys that are on the basketball and football teams, or are just tall and nice looking period. I'm short and goofy looking."

"So was I, and I scored your mother, so what's your point? Why do I have the feeling this is more than just walking in on your sister being naked? Heath, is there a girl at school you're having a crush on or something?"

"Maybe," Heath said lowly. "But I doubt she knows I exist."

Brian smiled a little. "Well, do you at least know her name? Have you talked to her?"

"Justine," Heath answered. "and, um, no I haven't."

"Well, boy, take one day next week when your grounding is up, and when you see this little Justine girl, walk up and say hello. Offer to sit with her at lunch or something, or even bring her home one night to play one of your video games or watch a movie. You'll find it's a lot easier than it looks. Want to know a secret?"

Heath nodded. "Sure."

"I was scared shit to talk to your mother at first too. Good thing Dallas was around to ease me into it."

"Why would anyone be scared of Mom?"

"Well….I kind of was then like you are now with this whole Justine thing. The point is, buddy, if you're going to get the trophy, you have to play the game to win. You get the idea?"

"Yeah," Heath answered thoughtfully. "I think so."

"Good boy." Brian patted his back. "And as for the issue of walking in on your sister, I'm really not mad at you, but the next time you go to the bathroom and see the door closed, knock."

"Yeah, well, it's not like I'm going to go around bragging about seeing what a nice set of boobies or a great ass Audi has," Heath said, turning pink. "I'll leave that to Bryan someday, if she ever gets around to talking to him, that is."

Brian broke out laughing. "Ah, buddy," he said, "you are definitely your father's son."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"How was the tour, Daddy?" Audrey asked eagerly a few days after Brian had come home from a stint in Mexico, Peru, and Chile.

"Did you bring us anything?" Heath piped in.

"Heath, you dork. Surely you don't expect something every time he goes away. Geez." Audrey rolled her eyes and went back to her homework.

"Doesn't hurt to ask," he shrugged.

"Just as well, because you just got dear old Dad here," Brian replied. "Anyway, it's always interesting to go outside of the US now and again, though this time I must say I'm glad to be back on American soil."

Audrey looked at him with concern. "That bad?"

"I wouldn't say 'bad', sweetheart, but let's just say it could have been better. The coffee was lukewarm, like someone mixed water with sand, for starters. Then there is the whole language barrier issue, which is a good thing we have translators or I'd be totally clueless. I can't even read bathroom signs. Instead of the easy 'Women figure/men figure' pictures, they got to put it in _writing."_

"Oh God," Audrey groaned. "And you went into the wrong one."

"Yeah... and I got lipstick thrown at me."

Heath began to break out laughing.

"Heath, come on, that isn't funny!" Audrey scolded him. "That had to be embarrassing for Daddy."

"But…but….Dad walked into a _girl's bathroom!" _Heath howled, nearly falling out of the chair.

"Ah, nice to know my son can find humor in my pain," Brian sighed. "I had a big red dot on my forehead; you'd think we were in India and I was a single woman. But don't worry, I covered my eyes and backed out."

"Poor Daddy." Audrey said sympathetically.

"That was just the beginning. I walked out of there only to find the translator and Zeke laughing their asses off," Brian sighed.

Heath collapsed to the floor, laughing harder. "I bet!"

"Heath, seriously," Audrey glared at him. "Stop it."

She then turned to Brian. "That wouldn't by any chance be some strange form of revenge from you laughing at Zeke's pajamas the other night, would it?"

"Honestly? I actually think that was the reason for that whole prank. Not funny in the least, considering Maria nearly poked out my eye with a lipstick tube. Not exactly my personal highlight of the tour."

"Why were you making fun of Zeke's pajamas?" Heath wondered once he'd stopped laughing.

Brian gave him a look, trying to restrain himself from laughing. "Have you _seen _that shit? Imagine yourself having a giant bodyguard who sleeps in baby blue jammies with a matching nightcap and slippers. Try waking up at two in the morning to THAT sight! I almost feel sorry for his own kids."

Heath began to howl again; this time, Audrey joined him in a fit of giggles. "Now that is funny," she said.

"The thought of the sight is both funny and chilling at the same time," Brian agreed with a grin. "But I have something in mind to get even with him from pulling that bathroom stunt in Chile."

Heath was curious. "What?"

"Picture it now, kids," Brian answered, "**Brian Kendrick's Bodyguard Zeke in Gay Love Affair Scandal Wearing Baby Blue Jammies! **I can get Truth to lie next to him in bed while he sleeps and snap the picture, and then print it on the Net."

"Daddy, that's terrible," Audrey shook her head, giggling.

"What, and him bribing the translator to guiide me into the wrong bathroom wasn't?"

"No, _that_ was just cruel."

"Ahh, finally someone who understands my agony. By the way, where's your mother?"

"Upstairs laying down on the heating pad," Audrey replied. "Something about her back hurting earlier."

"Oh God. Let me go look in on her."

"She said we can order what we like for dinner," Audrey called after him.

"Fine, you kids call for something. I'll take care of the bill when the food comes."

Brian then went upstairs, finding Steffi dozing on the bed, a heating pad tucked under her lower back.

"Hey." He gently touched Steffi, causing her to jump a little.

"Hey yourself."

"What happened?"

"I think I pulled something when I was cleaning earlier today. I took a a few aspirin and came here to lie down for a bit."

"Yeah, well, you should be careful not to fall asleep with that thing on. Is it doing any good?"

"A little, I think. I told the kids to get whatever they liked for dinner. Sorry for being such a dud right when you come home."

Brian nodded. "Don't worry about it; shit happens. They're ordering something as we speak. But, you know, a little massage might help."

Steffi smiled slightly. "Are you hinting at something?"

"Just offering," he smiled back.

"Well, in that case, offer accepted. How long before dinner arrives?"

"Hold on, I'll check."

Brian then went out, calling downstairs with Steffi's question.

"Thirty minutes!" Audrey called back.

"Half an hour,"Brian grinned, coming back into the bedroom.

"Great, now they're think we're setting up a quickie," Steffi giggled a little.

"Well, I don't know if I can do a quickie massage, but whatever kind makes you feel better, so be it."

"Then do your thing," Steffi grinned, putting the heating pad on the floor and turning over.

He lifted her shirt and pulled her pants down a little so the affected part of her back was exposed. The small of her back was especially enticing. Brian slid his right hand up to his left and began the soft firm kneading of the muscles, not surprised to find some tension there.

_She must have had one hell of a pull cleaning house today, _he thought.

He found the knots in her back and worked them out. She cooed every once in a while as Brian worked on the sore area, getting out the kinks. He stroked down her left side to her hips and then did the same for her right side. It had amazingly good to have them firmly squeezed and gently pressed, and Steffi hummed her approval.

_Oh yes, this was far better than that damn heating pad, _Steffi smiled to herself.

She was relaxed as his left hand and pressed firmly at the base of her back and gently rode it up the middle before repeating the step several times and then slid his hands under her back palms up and pulled them slowly up and out .at least ten times. Her smooth skin on his hands was beginning to arouse him…..

"**DAD!" **Heath yelled up the stairs, interrupting Brian's thoughts. "Food's here!"

_Jesus, had it been half an hour already? _"Thanks, buddy. I'll be right down."

"So much for the quickie," Brian joked, giving Steffi a gentle tap on the back.

"Hmmm, yeah," she responded. "Maybe I can actually join you all for dinner after all. Thanks for performing yet another miracle on me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Dad's going to the baby shower?" Audrey asked, giving Steffi an odd look.

"Of course," Steffi nodded. "He said he wanted to go with 'his girls'. Then again, with this thing being held at Round Table Pizza... Hmm, I think the free pizza thing got his attention too."

Brian looked up from his laptop. "You two say that like it's a bad thing. By the way, we aren't spending a king's ransom on a gift, are we?"

"I was thinking a pack of diapers and a teddy bear would be sufficient," Steffi replied.

Brian nodded in approval. "Works for me! I'll spend 18 dollars altogether then get free pizza.

"And get quality time with some ladies and even a few kids," Audrey finished.

"Oh God, that's right; there's going to be four youngsters there under three... HEAVEN HELP ME! I'll be one of only three men there. Nine women, four children under three, a seven year old, an eleven year old, plus my teenage daughter. Is this what hell looks like?!"

"If so, Daddy, welcome to it. But remember, you passed up going to a basketball game with Paul and Heath for this."

"Yeah, and I'm already getting shit for it. Then there's your mother over there being the saint she is and offering to stay behind to clean up after. Stef, did you forget your back is barely healed?"

"How much effort will it be to pick up a few decorations, paper plates and cups and throw them away? The pizza shop staff will do the rest. By the way, Brian, there's also some ground rules you need to know."

"Oh Christ. Let me hear them." He gave a sigh.

"No cursing, do NOT attempt to pick up an infant, do not tell that eleven year old boy how to play any of your infamous pranks. Do not make an ass out of yourself. You get two beers and two smoke breaks and do not put on a birthday hat and sing _Kumbaya_ in your underwear on the tables again like you did at my birthday party."

"Seriously, Daddy, that was embarrassing," Audrey added.

"Yep, welcome to hell, Brian," he said. "Maybe I should have gone to the game after all."

"And you get five dollars for the arcade," Steffi continued. "Those machines are meant for _kids." _

"Says who? I did not see a sign! I kick those kids' asses at games, watch me. I'm the life of the party, even at funerals!"

"Brian!" Steffi cried.

"Okay, okay, bad joke."

'This is why I had my tubes tied after Heath was born. One GROWN child and two teenagers is enough. I swear, Brian David... don't MAKE me call Nanny 911!"

"So I'm a little immature. You only get one life, live it!"

"Oh God," Audrey groaned.

"I'll stop smoking when I'm talking through a hole in my throat, stop dancing naked when I need a walker to help me out, stop toilet papering bathrooms when I'm pissing in a bedpan, stop drinking when I need a liver transplant, shower when it's a sponge bath, and sleep when I'm _dead."_

"Good words to live by, but as far as the baby shower goes, make the effort to be a human being. I don't think four hours will kill you." Steffi gave him a warning look.

"I'll behave if you don't go around like a chicken with its head cut off. Either let the wait staff or Audrey do it if you need to. The highlight of the evening should not be that of you pulling your back out again."

"I'll be fine. It's _you_ that needs to behave." Steffi gave him a reassuring smile.

"Really, Daddy," Audrey added, "don't do anything embarrassing. It's not often we all get invited to things these days when you are home anyway. Don't give someone yet another reason."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Okay, you all cured me for sure. I will never go to another baby shower," Brian announced when they got back late that evening. "It was actually ELEVEN women and two guys there, so me and the husband–some guy I barely knew–just sat in the corner watching some basketball game drinking beer."

Heath looked at his father, wide eyed. "That bad?"

"Not sure about bad, just strange. Stupid little baby shower games. It was weird; your mother and I won three of them. But I did go play in the arcade room and win a stuffed Goofy and the pride of my own daughter."

"You did good, Daddy," Audrey agreed.

"I kicked everyone's ass at the 'bottle toss', where they fill a baby bottle to the five line with water and everyone tries to down it," Brian continued. "Probably cause I'm a professional chugger."

"How well we know," Heath said. "How many Pepsi contests and beer chugging contests have you won with Paul where you downed an entire can or two without stopping and belching?"

"Right," Brian nodded. "But then there was the stupid BABY game, oh God. It's this game where they hand everyone a little naked plastic mini baby, and you can't say the mother's name or the word 'baby' and if someone catches you, they get your baby, and the person with the most babies at the end won. Of course, the brilliant being your mother is, kicked everyone's ass cause she was sitting next to me, the idiot who could be tricked into saying it."

"And boy did he," Audrey laughed.

"Because I kept calling Mama over there 'baby' unbeknown to me so she kept calling me on it. I'm sitting there; 'I meant **BABE!' **Fucking hell."

"Yay Mom!" Audrey laughed again.

"Yeah, you women are sneaky. But her prize was a bunch of scratch its because they ran out of prizes. So the host's husband had to give his scratch its up, and we won twelve bucks."

"Cool," Heath nodded.

"And then there was the conversations about kids and babies. When asked how many kids we had, your mother decided to be a smart ass and say three. 'I got a thirteen year old son in addition to Audrey here, and then there is the overgrown kid; he's in the arcade room drinking beer acting like he's the Knight of the Round Table'. I was kicking ass at those games, by the way."

Audrey and Steffi both giggled. "I can't disagree with Mom on that one," Audrey said.

"Then this girl brought her two week old son and I was stuck holding him cause he fell asleep on me while all the girls 'awwwed' and took a million pictures. I was not happy in any of them," Brian sighed. "On top of that, all I'd get was 'Oh Brian, why don't you feed him? Oh Brian, why don't you change him?' 'Oh, why don't I push him up my ass and push him out for you TOO?' Jesus tap dancing Christ."

"But Mom always says how good you were with Heath and me when we were babies," Audrey pointed out.

"Yeah," Heath agreed. "I think I still got that picture somewhere that you took of me and Audi in the locker room at one of your shows after Mom said you passed me around to everyone."

"That's different," Brian answered. "If I didn't fertilize it, I ain't feeding it!"

"Nice way of putting it, Daddy," Audrey said.

"The highlight of this splendid evening was the eleven year old kid got ten bucks out of me for the arcade; never mind he didn't win jack shit, the seven year old got two bucks for a soda out of me, and of course, your mother somehow convinced me to pay half of the entire meal bill. I think my wallet's been drained. All this for the TWO pieces of pizza I ate. Lord knows whether or not I will have to file Chapter 7 when the emergency room bill comes. But I was drunk and the other guy was goading me. 'Yeah, Mr. Big Shot Wrestler, be a gentleman and cover the bill. You make 200 grand a year according to your old lady; cough it up.' Yeah, I was like 'Well, since your ass is on welfare, I'll donate to the poor.' "

"That was a low blow, Brian," Steffi scolded.

"What? He was being a dickhead that was sneaking peeks at your ass every time you got up, so I had to do something to put him in his place. And to make his pain worse, I paid with a crisp 100 dollar bill... that's how I roll."

"More like that's how you are being obnoxious," Steffi countered.

"Man's got to assert his place in society. But yeah, I won the 'poopy diaper' game and the bottle game. Your mother won the baby game before we ate cake and got the FUCK out of there because I had a two year old staring at me the entire time. So that was pretty much my night, weird as it was."

"I thought it was fun," Audrey piped in, "at least until Mom's back went out again and we had to go to the emergency room after Dad and I helped her straighten up."

"By the way," Brian smiled over at Steffi, "how is our patient?"

"I think the Vicodin kicked in," Steffi replied. "Thank God. All I did was get out of the chair and bent over to get my purse and then SNAP!"

"I told you to keep your ass put for that reason," Brian replied. "Now you're going to have to take it easy for at least two weeks. No lifting, not even a speck of dust, got it? Then you get to go to physical therapy after that. I got a temporary housekeeper in the meantime lined up; I figure with these two in school all day and me being gone at least five or six days a week, someone should be here."

"It's just for two weeks," Steffi replied.

"Of course."

Brian then turned to Heath. "So how was the game?"

"Before or after Paul and I got evicted from the arena?"

"What?! He said nothing about you being thrown out. What the hell happened?"

"Well," Heath began. "He drank a lot of beer, and it all started with him yelling really loud and cussing at that one player that recently signed this huge contract with the Jazz. Of course, other people were yelling too, so I guess that was okay. Anyway, he started checking out girls' boobs and saying what size they were, if they were real or fake, and this other guy got real mad because he thought Paul was hitting on his lady friend."

"Great," Brian sighed. "Only my own best friend would check out tits and corrupt my own son at the same time at a basketball game."

"The guy and Paul were fighting," Heath continued. "That's when we got evicted from the place. We went out to eat and then came home about the time you, Mom and Audi were due back from the baby shower, but since you guys weren't home yet, we hung out and watched movies until you called to find out where I was."

"If I'd known you two had been thrown out, I'd reamed his ass out while I was at it. Christ, can't even take my own kid on an outing without getting in trouble. No wonder Francesca bitches him out when their girls act up."

"It could have been worse," Heath shrugged. "Anyway, I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Audrey added. "I'm tired and I have to baby sit tomorrow. Anyway, Daddy, thanks for the laughs tonight. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah," Brian nodded, "maybe when I'm ready for the old folks' home."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"She has a what?" Brian asked the doctor, clearly lost.

"I've looked over Stefanie's X-rays again, and I was able to confirm she has a herniated disk in her lower back," he nodded.

"Jesus, no wonder she's been in agony most of the time. But does this mean……"

The doctor shook his head. "There's non surgical options such as compression therapy or a new technique called Pulstar, both which have given my other patients some very good results. Surgery is a last resort, and I won't even consider it unless other options are exhausted."

"So what are you recommending for her?"

"I've referred her to a PulstarCare clinic that does the procedure. It's quite painless and she should be able to see some progress after a couple of sessions."

"How is she reacting to all of this?" Brian wondered, thinking anything at this point would be better than seeing Steffi in pain most of the time.

"Actually, she's very open to the idea, especially when I discussed the non-invasive treatments."

"Good, because nobody's cutting my wife open unless it's a last resort."

A short time later, things with Steffi had been wrapped up and she had come out of the exam room. "Looks like I'll be out of this agony soon," she managed to smile.

"So I hear. I thought maybe you pulled something at first, but since this had been going on awhile without you not getting much better, it was time for a check up."

"I'm glad I listened to you after all," Steffi nodded. "Who would have though _I'd_ be the one with something like this? You're the one with the dangerous job, not I."

"I guess it goes to show something like this could happen to anyone, baby. By the way, Audrey cleaned up the house a little and she's making dinner, so you have two less things to worry about when we get home."

"To think she's given up most of her spring break to help me," Steffi smiled again.

"Well, she loves her mama, what can we say?" Brian grinned back.

"I guess so," Steffi nodded, reading off a sheet of paper. "Prescription for a painkiller, physical therapy exercises, alternate heat with cold, and an appointment with some PulstarCare clinic. I should have one of the kids look up that thing on the Web."

"Stef, you know how to work a computer; all you have to do is Google it."

"Sure, but that chair at the desk practically kills me."

"Well, we could use one of the dining room chairs for now and put a little cushion on your lower back."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Now be warned, Stef, I'm not sure about Audrey's cooking; she takes more after me than you in _that_ department," Brian pointed out. "In any case, if there's any mishaps, I have a backup plan."

"Don't you always?" Steffi asked. "Take into consideration your idea of dinner being ready is when the smoke detector goes off."

"Very funny, sweetheart. Here's a drugstore; want me to get that prescription filled for you?"

"Yeah, and get me some more of those heat patches while you're in there, will you? I think I'm almost out of them at home."

"All righty. Be back in a few."

Steffi waited in the car, watching the rest of the world go by, when her phone rang. Checking the caller ID, she saw it was Audrey.

"How's the dinner project going?" Steffi asked once she'd answred the phone.

"Okay so far," Audrey replied. "Did Daddy tell you by any chance the milk is sour? Good thing I sniffed before using any of it or I would have had to start over."

"We're on our way home," Steffi explained. "As soon as he's done filling my prescription, I can have him get milk."

"Better have him get some juice for breakfast tomorrow too. Either he or Heath put the carton back in the fridge with like two drops left in it."

"Good lord. All right; I'll let him know. Just don't burn the house down in the meantime."

"Very funny, Mom. I can't do much worse than Daddy has done in his attempts."

"You're right," Steffi laughed. "Where's Heath?"

"Bryan took him bowling. I was supposed to go, but I told them to go ahead because I needed to do stuff around here with your back being messed up and stuff. Anyway, Heath should be back by dinner."

"Well, I suppose being with Bryan, it should be all right. Here comes Daddy; we should be home in about twenty minutes."

"Here we are," Brian said cheerfully, tossing in a bag just as Steffi had hung up. "Pain drugs and heat patches for the back patient." He was munching on something.

"What are you eating?" she asked.

"Had a chocolate attack," he explained.

"Brian, Audrey's making dinner."

"That's the idea. If I don't finish it, I'll have an excuse to get away from the torture."

"You're awful," Steffi shook her head. "Her own father, especially after _she's _suffered through some of your weird creations. By the way, we need milk and juice. Audrey called while you were in the pharmacy; apparently not only did someone forget to inform us the milk was sour and dump it, but there is an empty juice carton in the refrigerator."

"I swear to Christ it was Heath this time," Brian replied.

"Mmmm hmmm. Seems it's always Heath. We can pull into this little store right here; it's on the way home."

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Gee, you're a cranky patient."

"Could you get me some bottled water too? I should take one of these pills."

"Sure, but you have to take them with food too." He handed her the remnants of the candy bar, which Steffi took, shaking her head and smiling.

She then sat back, watching him go into the store, wondering what the hell she'd do without him and the kids at a time like this.

_For additional information on PulstarCare referenced in this chapter, log on to .com_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Did I mention Pulstar therapy is the best?" Steffi asked a couple of weeks later while she and the kids were going through some items to donate for a charity rummage sale. "From the first treatment, I felt a difference. I'm still a bit stiff from time to time, especially in the morning, but not the horrible pain I had before treatment."

"Guess that explains why you've been in a good mood again lately," Audrey smiled. "That and you've been doing more stuff without having to take pills or sit down."

"Plus she and Dad had sex last night," Heath whispered in her ear. Audrey smacked his head for his effort.

"Well, they did." Heath said. "Dad's been dancing around and whistling all morning, didn't you notice?"

"Quit being so gross," Audrey replied.

"Did what, and what is so gross?" Steffi wondered.

"Nothing, Mom. Heath's just being a butt again," Audrey said, going through a jewelry box. "Hey, what's this? I don't think I ever saw it before."

"Let me see," Steffi took the ring from her. "Oh, gosh! I totally forgot about this. This is the mother's ring Daddy gave me when Heath was born."

She then peered further into the box in Audrey's lap, spying something else. "And there's the eternity ring he bought when I had you."

"Like was Dad into buying stuff for every occasion? Good thing you didn't have ten kids or something," Heath spoke up.

"It's what a lot of husbands do," Audrey explained. "Here's a pearl necklace too, with a little diamond clasp," she said, holding up a velvet box.

"Those are from our wedding," Steffi nodded, smiling.

"Wow. Now I know I want to marry a guy like Daddy now," Audrey nodded.

"I don't know, sweetheart, he tends to be one of a kind."

"I should have been born sooner," Audrey replied, making Steffi laugh.

"Sis, you're forgetting something. We wouldn't be here at all if he and Mom hadn't met each other," Heath pointed out, diving into the a large box. "Damn, what a bunch of junk. Wait, here's some magazines."

"What kind of magazines?" Steffi asked, before taking them. "Oh no, young man, these are going straight to the Dumpster."

"Won't that make Dad kind of mad?"

"He's probably forgotten about them by now, not that he doesn't need that garbage in the house anyway. Audrey, put these in the trash pile for your dad to take out later."

"Wow," Heath said, getting toward the bottom once he had gone through other items in the box, Steffi sorting what was to be kept, donated, or thrown away. "This is more interesting than the dirty magazine stash."

"Oh God," Steffi sighed. "Don't tell me there's some other things not suitable for young eyes in there too."

"No, but I didn't know Dad had a thing for stashing jewelry," Heath answered.

"What are you talking about?"

Heath held up a small gold band. "Check it out."

"Wait, that's a wedding band," Audrey observed. "But…..he already wears one."

Steffi nodded, laughing. "I think your brother has come across one of many that Daddy lost during the course of our marriage. Who knows what number that one is. Let me see."

Heath handed it over and Steffi studied it, a look coming over her face.

"What's wrong, Mom? Is your back getting stiff again? Heath and I can finish this," Audrey offered.

"No, I'm fine," Steffi responded, a smile coming across her face again. "This is the original ring from our wedding. To think it had been laying in that box all this time. I think I need to have a talk with your father."

_A short time later:_

"Hey, guys, you have stuff up there ready for the Dumpster?" Brian yelled. "I'm about to head out as soon as I finish the rest of this shit."

"Got a big bag of crap, Dad," Heath replied. "I'm bringing it down so Mom doesn't have to carry it."

"Ahh, good job. Your training to be a gentleman is going quite well, boy."

"Mom's coming down too," Heath added. "We're done up there and Audi's got everything about cleaned up."

"One thing about Mama getting an idea about rummage sales, it gives us an excuse to get some of this junk out of the house we don't use anymore."

Heath plopped the bag at the bottom of the stairs. "Here you go."

"Thanks, buddy," Brian grinned as Heath walked away.

Steffi then came in the room, smiling. "Having fun?"

"Lost in some good memories." He then pulled something out to show her. "Remember this?"

Steffi gasped. "That's the replica jacket you gave me on one of our first dates! I thought it had gotten lost when we moved after Audrey was born."

"Smells a little funny, but with cleaning, it could be good as new."

"Well, speaking of things previously lost, you won't believe what your son found among some old dirty magazines of yours."

"Wait, what? How did that little shit find my stash?"

"It wasn't as much a 'stash' as it was an old box with junk in it," Steffi nodded, reaching in her pocket. "But at the bottom, he discovered this." She handed him the ring.

"Holy shit, is this the…."

"Your original wedding band? Yes."

"God, I remember the hell you gave me for about a week when I lost this thing," Brian said, staring at it.

"That was the first of seven that you lost," Steffi grinned. "You're wearing the eighth one."

He gave her a look as if an idea had come to him. "You know, our anniversary is coming up and I have been racking my brain as to what we should do this year."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with your first ring being found, unless….."

"Unless we can renew our vows on that day and put this original ring back on me," Brian finished. "What do you think? Will you have me again?"

Steffi nodded eagerly. "I did the first time, and I certainly will again."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Wait," Audrey asked that evening when Steffi told the kids what had transpired between her and Brian when she had shown him the ring Heath had found. "How could Dad propose when you guys are already married?"

"It's called renewing one's vows," Steffi replied, "and we're planning this for our anniversary."

"But what if Dad isn't home that week?" Heath wondered.

"Well, being it's going to be after Wrestlemania, your dad will have a better chance at getting a few days off," Steffi said. "I doubt he'll be needed for every show that week."

"True," Audrey nodded, "and even if that isn't the case, you can do it another time, right?"

Steffi smiled. "Of course."

"Is Uncle Paul going to be all drunk and dancing around wearing a sombrero again like he did at your first wedding?" Heath asked.

"Hopefully your dad and I can avoid a mishap like that this time around."

"Avoid a mishap like what?" Brian asked, coming into the room.

"Paul's uh….little 'floor show' at our wedding reception," Steffi answered.

"Oh, Christ," Brian groaned. "Yeah, we're locking up the booze away from El Senor for sure this time."

"Can't be any worse than Dad singing _Kumbaya_ in his underwear and a party hat standing on a table on Mom's birthday," Heath laughed.

"Hey, now that was fun," Brian agreed. "I thought Paul was going to have a seizure from laughing so hard."

"More like embarrassing as hell," Steffi reminded him. "Honestly, can you two at least behave this time if we're going to do this?"

"Of course. You and I have kids now, remember? We have to set a good example."

Heath and Audrey looked at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"What? I've been a pretty good dad to you two……haven't I?"

"Sure, even if you are a little weird sometimes," Heath chuckled.

"Being weird is part of your dad's allure," Steffi reminded them.

"Anyway," Audrey spoke up, "How exactly does this whole renewing vows thing work?"

"Pretty much the same as an actual wedding without all the pomp and circumstance," Brian answered.

"For the most part," Steffi nodded in agreement.

"No tux, no gown, no big parties–"

"I'm getting a dress," Steffi cut in. "I probably wouldn't be able to fit in my gown anyway, especially after having these two."

"Oh sure, blame us for body changes," Heath joked.

"It's true," Brian said. "Women's bodies change after they have kids."

"Remind me not to have any then," Audrey replied. "I'm fat enough as it is."

"You're perfectly fine and you're giving us grandchildren."

"Bryan's got no complaints anyway," Heath aded.

"Boy has good taste then," Brian grinned. "Now, being the actual anniversary is not far off, I suggest we get our asses in gear and get started on this project."

"I got the Yellow Pages," Audrey offered.

"And I'll get on the computer," Heath said.

Steffi smiled. "You know, it may be even more fun this time around being the kids are getting involved."

"Yep," Brian nodded, "considering I'd like to have them stand for us on the big day, them getting involved in the planning won't be such a bad idea."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"So what's this about your folks tying the knot again?" Bryan asked Audrey during the rummage sale.

"Wow, good news travels fast around this neighborhood, doesn't it? I guess we can thank Francesca for that. But yeah, they're renewing their vows on their wedding anniversary. Things were great until a couple days ago when Heath came in from school with a long face. He's been a downer since."

"What's wrong with my little buddy?" Bryan wondered. "Did he lose his best friend or something?"

"Daddy's his best friend," Audrey pointed out. "No, it isn't that. He had this big crush on some girl named Justine at school and the one time he finally gets up the nerve to ask her to the spring dance, she said no!"

"Oh shit. Is that chick blind or something? Heath's a great guy."

Audrey shook her head. "Probably more like she's one of those shallow bitches that goes for tall jock types or some shit. Poor Heath. Even as much as he can get on my nerves sometimes, I can't help but feel bad for him. He's nice to girls, just like Daddy always was nice to them. Why would someone turn down a boy just because of his height or something really stupid?"

"The girl's damn loss," Bryan shook his head, and then lit up. "Hey, I just thought of something!"

"Well, do share. I'd listen to anything right now if it meant getting this dark cloud off the top of my little brother's head."

"Here's the deal. My cousin happens to be coming to town that week; she's Heath's age and won't really know any kids around here. Kellie's kind of shy, but I honestly think she'll get a kick out of Heath."

Audrey smiled widely. "Bryan, are you by any chance trying to play matchmaker for my baby brother?"

"Wouldn't hurt to try," he shrugged. "She'll know someone here and it might get him out of his funk about being turned down by some girl for the dance."

She liked the idea immediately. "Imagine Heath showing up with a cute little blonde girl. Yeah, I think we should do this!"

"Good. I'll come over with Kellie when they arrive at the end of the week. I don't think our mopey young man will be disappointed much longer."

_Meanwhile:_

A few tables away, Steffi had tapped Heath. "Honey, there's someone waiting to pay for something. Can you focus for a few minutes and take care of that?"

Heath came out of his fog. "Huh? Oh sure, Mom, I can do it."

As he went over to take care of the customer, Steffi sighed. Heath had been so depressed the last week or so since a girl at school had refused to go to the dance with him. Even all the pep talks she and Brian had given Heath didn't seem to sink in.

What would it take? Steffi wondered.

Heath came back, pasted on smile gone, and once again slumped in the lawn chair.

"Honey, really, it's been over a week. As you can see, the world hasn't ended."

"Yeah, just everyone's going to the dance except me. I'm such a loser. Why did I have to be so short? Girls would like me if I were bigger, I bet."

Steffi sighed. "Heath, your dad and I went through this with you. I seriously doubt it had anything to do with you or your height. Maybe someone asked her already and she's going with them. Plus I'm sure there's other nice girls you could go with. I bet one is just waiting for you to ask her."

"Yeah, right," Heath snorted before they saw Audrey heading over, smiling brightly.

"What's with her?" he asked. "Did she get to second base with Bryan or something?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Steffi shook her head before directing her attention to Audrey. "Hey there. How's it going at your table?"

"Pretty brisk," Audrey nodded. "I think we're about sold out of everything. Considering most of it belonged to Daddy, we shouldn't be shocked, though."

"It's all for a good cause. The shelter will love the proceeds of the sale," Steffi agreed.

"Yeah. Anyway, could I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Sure," Steffi replied, as the two of them went away from Heath's earshot. "What's happening?"

"Bryan may have come up with an idea to get Heath out of his mood," Audrey said.

Steffi was very interested. "Do tell."

"Have you seen his cousin Kellie? The tiny girl with blonde hair? She and Heath are the same age and Bryan thinks she would be good to go with Heath to his dance."

"I don't know, sweetheart; I doubt your brother would appreciate his sister and friend trying to fix him up."

"Oh, come on, Mom. Uncle Dallas fixed up you and Daddy. Besides, Heath and Kellie would look so cute together."

"Audrey, Kellie doesn't even go to his school."

"So? People from other places go to different school functions all the time. Please, Mom? Would you rather see him fixed up with Kellie or sitting around feeling sorry for himself for another month?"

Steffi thought a moment. "Come to think of it, the lesser of two evils doesn't sound too bad. When is this little girl due to visit?"

"Bryan says the end of the week."

"Perfect," Steffi smiled. "Just enough time for her and Heath to get to know each other and your dad will be home too."

"Guys!" Heath yelled from a distance, holding up a box. "How much for all these DVD's?"

"Price is on the bottom, Heath," Audrey replied before turning her attention back to Steffi. "We better get to work quickly on little brother before he decides to become a hermit."

"I totally agree," Steffi nodded before going back to the table. "Right now, I better make sure he isn't under selling something."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"You know you girls are asking for trouble, right?" Brian laughed when Steffi told him about the day's events. "Guys aren't usually big on being 'fixed up', to say the least."

"Dallas brought us together and look how well that worked out," Steffi replied. "Besides, if it means getting our son out of his mood, I can go for just about anything right now."

"Any chance Heath knows about your little plan?"

"Actually, it's more of Bryan and Audrey's little plan, and no, Heath has no knowledge of it, at least not yet. But Kellie is an adorable girl and I'm sure things will work out fine."

"When is this girl supposed to be visiting?"

"You're in luck. She'll be here in a few days, right when you're home."

"Ahhh, the timing couldn't be better. I always like to make a point of meeting my kids' possible companions."

"Brian, the girl might be going to the dance with Heath, not marrying him. Good lord."

"Whatever. Got to protect the good family name in any case, you know."

"What good family name?" Steffi teased. "I think you pretty much blackened that years ago."

"Yeah, good point. So how was the big sale?"

"You will be thrilled to know that most people who remembered you from way back when actually paid more for your junk than the intended sale price. I think one person said something about 'collector's items' One person even offered five hundred dollars for some old kick pads of yours."

"Jesus, if I'd known that, maybe I'd put up my underwear for sale too."

"Okay, we aren't going that far. In any case, we cleaned up quite well for the shelter."

"No shit? How much?"

"There wasn't an exact figure yet, but it's estimated at five thousand dollars."

"Someone paid five grand for some of my old shit?"

"Well, not all of it was your stuff, but I'd like to guess at least seventy five percent of it was."

"Still, holy shit. I should clean out my junk more often and include those underwear next time."

"Forget it," Steffi laughed. "I should be the only one subjected to those."

"Don't worry, baby," Brian said. "In a few more days, I'll do you better than that."

_Meanwhile:_

"You and Bryan are fixing me up with a girl," Heath stated. "Gee, thanks a lot, Sis; it is now official. I am a total loser."

"Heath, you are not a loser," Audrey replied. "And before you get any ideas, it was Bryan who suggested it. I hear Kellie's really nice."

"So how come she can't get her own guy where she is?"

"Maybe because she hasn't met you yet," Audrey managed a grin. "Anyway, she's coming this weekend while Daddy's home, so at least try to be nice. Plus you can have someone to take to your dance after all."

"A mercy date with an out of town girl. Oh, that's nice."

Audrey crossed her arms and sighed. "Will you try to be reasonable for a change? Bryan's going through a lot of trouble for this."

"I don't recall asking anybody to butt in," Heath snorted.

"No, but we're pretty tired of your long face," Audrey countered. "Come on, Heath. At least take her to a movie or something? I'm sure either Bryan can take you guys or Daddy will let me have the car."

Audrey's cell phone then rang. "Hold that thought while I take this."

Heath pouted and shook his head while she took the call. "Oh really?" he heard Audrey say. "Sure, Bry, I'll let him know to get online right now!"

"What was that all about?" he asked when Audrey came back in the room, powering up her laptop.

"Kellie's online and she has her webcam!" she said, excited. "Now you guys can meet each other before this weekend!"

Heath rolled his eyes. "Please say you're joking."

"I'm not," Audrey glared at him as she set up their cam. "At least say hi for a few minutes. Don't be such a killjoy."

Heath sighed. "Fine. I guess I can't humiliate myself any further."

"Good, I'll leave you two alone for a little bit."

Audrey then went downstairs to join her mother. "Did you talk to Heath?" Steffi asked.

"I did. As we speak, Mother, he is on webcam with Kellie right now. Bryan just called to tell me she was online and wanted to talk to Heath."

"Looks like we may make progress sooner than we think."

"Yeah," Audrey nodded eagerly.

"In any case, your dad wants to meet her when he comes home this weekend."

"Oh yes, the ever protective Italian Daddy," Audrey laughed. "Remember the interrogation he gave Bryan before he decided he liked him?"

"Of course, but I doubt he's going to be that rough with Kellie. Daddy seems pretty eager to meet her anyway."

_Half an hour later:_

Heath eagerly ran down the stairs, seemingly missing every other step. For the first time in over a week, he was joyous and giddy, with a dreamy look on his face.

Steffi and Audrey didn't fail to notice his change of mood.

"I'm guessing the cam meeting went well?" Steffi asked.

"Oh yeah….." Heath said with a sigh. "How come you didn't tell me she was cute?"

"That was a surprise," Audrey smiled.

"And what a surprise it was," Heath answered with a cheesy grin. "Oh and she's going to the dance with me."

Audrey was shocked as Steffi raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You asked her already?" they said in unison.

"Sure, you don't think I'm going to wait on a cute girl like that, do you? Someone might snatch her up while she's here. A man's got to think ahead."

Audrey chuckled. "So I guess this means you're done mooning over Justine?"

Heath gave them a look. _"Who?"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Daddy, may I borrow the car?" Audrey asked the following Saturday.

Brian looked up from his laptop. "May I ask for what purpose?"

She smiled. "Well, I was thinking Heath and his new little lady friend would need a ride to the movies."

"Oh, in that case, I don't see the problem. Keys are on the hook by the door."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Make sure you put gas in it; I don't own stock in gasoline," Brian replied.

"Of course," Audrey said.

"In addition, if you get another speeding ticket, young lady, we're going to have issues and it's coming out of your allowance," Brian warned.

"I'll be more careful this time, Daddy."

"Good girl. Think you can get your mother from the chiropractor on the way back and then pick me up some cigarettes?"

Audrey nodded. "Sure, but aren't you forgetting something? They won't sell me cigarettes. I'd have to send in Mom and she may draw the line at doing that."

"She's been 'drawing the line' at me smoking for years, where have you been?" Brian asked with a grin.

"Can't say I blame her."

"Don't you start, Audrey Barbara."

"Anyway, if I'm going to get the little lovebirds to the theater on time, I better get moving," Audrey grabbed the keys and gave her father a quick kiss. "I should be back in about half an hour."

_A short time later:_

"Here's a good one," Kellie said from the back seat, looking over a movie listing. "It will start about ten minutes after we get there."

Heath leaned over to look. "A girl movie? Ewww. Come on, Kel; can't we do better than that? Here, here's something really cool."

"Ewww, that one has blood in it!" Kellie cried.

"You are such a girl," Heath sighed.

"And neither of you can get in to see that anyway," Audrey spoke up. "You're under seventeen. You better agree on something because we're almost there and I have to get Mom from the doctor on the way home, not to mention you guys need to be back home in time to get ready for the dance."

"Yay, dance!" Heath cheered.

"And to think a week ago, you hated the thought of that thing," Audrey teased him.

"Well, yeah, that's before Kel here came into my life, thanks to you," Heath grinned at his sister.

"More like you can thank her cousin Bryan," Audrey nodded.

Heath turned to Kellie. "Dad really likes you too."

"He's kind of cute for an older guy," Kellie giggled, blushing.

"Yeah, he tends to get that a lot," Audrey laughed.

"Your mom's nice too," Kellie added, "but not to sound mean, but how come she talks like she does?"

"It's okay, Kellie," Audrey replied. "Not many people are nice enough to ask. Anyway, Mom's partially deaf. She wears hearing aids, but she's had hearing problems since she was little. As you can see, though, she functions just fine."

"Plus she and Dad are nuts about each other," Heath snickered. "Kind of gross at times, but yeah."

"And there's nothing wrong with that," Audrey interjected. "Wait until you get a wife, mister."

"I'm not even fourteen yet!" Heath protested. "Geez."

"All right, you two," Audrey stated as they pulled up to the theater. "Here we are. Now, I'll be back to pick you up at four thirty. Be right out front, okay?"

Heath nodded. "Gotcha."

"And no sneaking in to the gory movies, Heath Christian," she warned as he and Kellie climbed out of the car.

"All right, I'll be nice."

Audrey smiled and nodded, watching the two disappear inside before finally heading toward the chiropractor's office to pick up her mother, arriving about ten minutes later.

"Where's your dad?" Steffi asked as she got in.

"He had me pick you up on the way home after I dropped Heath and Kellie off at the movies. I'm picking them back up at four thirty. Oh, and Daddy wants cigarettes."

"Then he should have gone and gotten those himself," Steffi shook her head in disapproval. "He should know by now how I feel about buying those for him."

"Sorry, Mom. I'd do it, but they won't sell to me because I'm underage."

"I wouldn't encourage it anyway. Those things are going to kill him." Steffi sighed again. "I guess he could be doing a lot worse, though. All right, we can pull up to the first store we find on the way."

They proceeded to do so, Steffi coming out with a bag a few minutes later with a look of disgust on her face. Ten minutes later, they had arrived home.

Steffi tossed the bag in Brian's lap. "Here's your death wish," she snorted.

"Thanks, baby, love you too," he grinned up at her. "How was the chiropractor?"

"I think I get that much better each time I go," Steffi replied, her mood changing. "Pretty soon I should be back to normal."

"You're moving around a hell of a lot better, I will give you that one."

"Which reminds me, I need to go lay out Heath's clothes for the dance tonight," Steffi said.

"Mom, don't you think Heath is old enough to lay out his own clothes?" Audrey wondered.

"Perhaps, but the last time I let Heath do it for something special, he ended up with a far worse combination than your father would on his best day."

"Hey, come on," Brian protested. "I looked pretty damn good for the Hall of Fame this year. Everyone said so."

"Because I picked everything out," Steffi reminded him. "No offense, but you and your son are clueless about things like this."

"Of course," Brian said. "We're men."

Steffi rolled her eyes. "How well I know. In any case, I need to get upstairs and prevent another fashion disaster from happening before your son returns home."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

That evening, Heath made faces as Steffi fussed over him, making sure every detail about him was perfect.

"Maybe we should have gotten you a haircut," she suggested.

"Oh sure, Mom, as if I don't look enough like a dork already," Heath replied.

"You do not look like a dork. You look very nice. Lucky for you, you got your dad's curls."

Heath rolled his eyes. "Mom, seriously."

"Don't roll those eyes at me, young man. Now let me look at you before we go downstairs. Your dad will be taking you down to see Kellie pretty soon."

Steffi gave him one final inspection before they headed downstairs. "Get the camera, Dad, here comes our prince!" she announced.

"Ah good, the perfect opportunity to try out my new toy," Brian said cheerfully. "A few of the chip off my block and then of the happy couple before they head off to the big dance."

"Can you two think of any more ways to embarrass me further?" Heath asked.

"Be happy it is, boy," Brian responded while adjusting the camera. "You're only thirteen once, and second, some of us didn't get to go to these things when we were your age, much less with a gorgeous blonde on their arm."

"Very funny, Dad," Heath sighed.

"Who's laughing? Now stand still just like that. I want a few shots for the album and for Grandma."

"Oh God, you're sending these to Grandma too? Maybe I was better off staying home."

"Not in the least, boy. Now stand still."

"Daddy, your finger is on the lens," Audrey pointed out as Brian was about to take the picture.

"Oh, gee, thanks, sweetheart," he said appreciatively.

"Yeah, THANKS, Audi," Heath glared at her. "Now I have to go through hell a few minutes longer."

"Wait until your wedding if you think this is bad. There we go, great shot." Brian then inspected the screen. "Oh yeah, this will work."

"Can we go now?" Heath asked, a little impatient.

"Come to think of it, we better shift ass," Brian replied. "Don't want the little lady to think she's being stood up. Where's the corsage?"

Steffi pulled it out of the refrigerator. "Right here."

Heath gave it and his parents a look. "A corsage? What's this for?"

"You put it on the girl's dress when you take her to a dance, silly," Audrey said.

"Oh no. I'll probably bleed all over the place," Heath sighed.

"No, that would be your father," Steffi teased, "hence which is why we keep him away from sharp objects."

"You're just a barrel of laughs tonight, aren't you, Stef?" Brian asked before turning back to Heath. "Don't worry about it, buddy. I'm sure you'll pin it on her just fine."

"Just put on your seat belts and hang on for dear life while riding with Daddy on the way to the dance," Audrey giggled. "And have a good time while you're there."

Brian shook his head. "Let's go, boy," he said. "We don't want you to be late and I think I have been subjected to enough smart ass remarks for the evening."

_A short time later:_

"Just a warning, Dad's pretty weird and his driving's kind of wild," Heath muttered to Kellie as Brian took pictures of them. "Now that he has this stupid new camera, he had to get like two hundred pictures of us."

She smiled over at him. "I don't mind. I'm just glad we're going somewhere together even though I had a good time at the movies today."

"Yeah, sorry I spilled soda on you."

Kellie shrugged. "It will wash out."

"You're pretty nice for a girl, you know that?" Heath grinned.

"Well, most of the boys at home are kind of dumb and stuck up, but you're really cute and sweet," she smiled back at him. "Bryan was right about you."

"Will you two stay still for a moment?" Brian asked. "One more."

"It was 'one more' five minutes ago, Dad," Heath sighed. "Will you finish already?"

"Stay still; I'm almost done."

"Is he always like this?" Kellie asked.

"Unfortunately, he has his moments," Heath replied.

"Smile, kids." Brian said. "Look happy!"

Both of them complied.

"Come on, Heath, quit screwing around," Brian sighed.

"What? You said smile."

"I said be happy, boy," Brian said, "not freaking hysterical. Now let's try this again before we go."

The two of them posed for a couple more pictures before finally heading off to the dance, Heath sighing with relief when they finally arrived.

"Let's hope nine thirty gets here really slow after all of that," he told Kellie. "Either that or your cousin picks us up for some reason instead. I think I'd rather poke my own eye out with a fork than go through stuff like that with Dad again."

Kellie hooked her arm in his. "Come on, cutie, let's go have some fun."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The rest of the evening had gone without incident; Heath had been at his school dance, of course, while Audrey had taken the car and gone out with some friends

Around eight thirty, though, Brian's phone rang.

"So help me, if that is your daughter getting pulled over again, I will freaking kill," he said, picking it up off the end table.

"My daughter?" Steffi raised an eyebrow. "Last I checked, you also made a contribution to her existence."

"Right." He flipped the phone open. "BK here, spend your fifty cents wisely."

Brian then paused a few moments. "Jesus, Heath, what the hell happened?"

Steffi looked worried. "Heath? What…"

Brian cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Yeah, yeah, just wait for me out front, but you better have a good explanation for this, boy."

He sighed and slapped the phone shut. "Fucking hell. I guess I better call Bryan too."

"Being Heath is also my son, mind cluing me in on what is happening?" Steffi asked.

"Evidently, according to him, a 'little fight' broke out and quite a few kids got evicted, including our darling son," Brian answered. "Oh well, at least the thing would be over in an hour anyway, so I shouldn't complain. Nevertheless, I better give Bryan and his folks a heads up that Kellie will be back a little early. Jesus."

He opened the phone again, dialing a number, speaking to Bryan for a few minutes before hanging up. "I should be back in about twenty minutes on the off chance Audrey should check in before then," he said. "Bryan's going to ride me up to get the kids."

"Better him than Paul," Steffi replied.

"Hell yes; with Paul, we may have reached our destination by sunrise if we were lucky. At least with Bryan, we can be up there in less than ten minutes."

"Good luck with that," Steffi said. "Just bring your son back in one piece."

_Meanwhile:_

"I think my butt is going to be majorly grounded," Heath said. "Dad sounded really mad."

"Well those dumb boys should have kept their comments to themselves," Kellie sniffed. "But no, people have to be in other people's business. God forbid should anyone have fun."

"Sorry for getting you into this, Kel."

"Hey, no big deal. I kind of enjoyed punching that Colin kid out. He was obnoxious. I mean, staring at my chest like he never saw boobs before! Ew!"

"Yeah, I guess Bryan forgot to tell me you had a good right swing," Heath laughed. "You know, you have to be like the coolest girl I've ever met. Too bad you're from out of town."

"Don't let the dress fool you," she giggled.

"Pretty and you can fight," Heath nodded eagerly. "You don't see many girls like that anymore. Well, except maybe in Dad's business, but most of them are kind of fake looking. But you….."

Kellie cut him off with a kiss before pulling back a few moments later, smiling.

"Just as I thought," she nodded. "Cute, a gentleman, and a good kisser!"

"Um….I am?"

"Yeah," she nodded again, pulling him in for another one.

He pulled back quickly, breaking it, after seeing something out of the corner of his eye. "Kel, I think that's Bryan's car, and he's probably got Dad with him. Time to cool it."

_Later:_

The ride home had been awkward, with Brian lecturing Heath again about fighting. As predicted, he had been grounded for a week when they had gotten home and Bryan dropped them off, but not before Steffi had seen Heath in such disarray and given him a sermon of her own about his appearance.

Now in his room, Heath had been reading in bed when Audrey came in.

"What do you want?" he asked. "Coming in to rub my nose in being yelled at and grounded?"

"Can dress you up but not let you go out," she teased. "But really, Heath, what happened?"

"Stupid jocks," he snorted. "This one kid kept trying to hit on Kellie, asking why she came with a dork like me. A couple of guys we were hanging with told them to buzz off, but they kept at it. Anyway, Mark took a swing at one of them and it went from there. I got one of them in a headlock and did Dad's move on them and then Kellie punched Colin out. Man, had she got an awesome right hook! The rest of the girls just stood around looking stupid but Kellie helped us! What a girl!"

"Wait, are you telling me that sweet looking, little….."

"Can fight!" Heath nodded eagerly. "And kiss good too. My kind of woman."

"Hold it!" Audrey cried. "Exactly who kissed whom?"

Heath gave her a smug look. "SHE kissed ME. May I add twice, the second time with tongue."

"Eww, too much information!"

"What, doesn't Bryan slip you tongue when you kiss?"

Audrey blushed a little. "Not that it's any of your business, but yeah."

"Thought so," Heath grinned, letting out a secret. "It looked that way when you two were making out in the basement the other day and his hand was on one of your boobs."

"Heath, you pig! So help me, one word to Mom and Dad about that–"

"Did I say anything? Actually, I was wondering if you were going to go further than dry humping."

"No," Audrey snorted. "You know I'm not doing that until I get married. And how do you know about dry humping anyway?"

"Donovan at school caught his sister and her boyfriend doing it and told me about it."

"In any case, you better not say anything to Mom and Dad about it or I will surely kill you."

"Don't tell them Kellie kissed me with tongue and you got yourself a deal," Heath grinned.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Dad?" Heath asked the next morning.

"Hmmm?"

"I, uh, want to apologize for all the trouble last night."

"Don't worry about it; what's done is done. For what it's worth, the grounding was more your mother's idea than it was mine."

Heath was taken aback. "It was?"

Brian managed a smile. "Yep. Now you know where I stand on this fighting stuff, but I have to admit there's nothing better than a girl that's comfortable being herself."

"Seriously?"

"Absolutely. Why do you think I was into your mother so much from day one? Look, Heath, pretty girls are nice to look at, but when one like Kellie or even your mother comes along, those are the ones that are considered keepers. "

"Yeah, got to admit Kel didn't care what anyone thought of her last night."

"That's a good thing," Brian agreed. "See, boy, a real woman is one that not only burps, but also announces it to the world and tells you what it tastes like."

"And can pack a good punch," Heath nodded. "Who thought such a cute girl would be so cool and a good kiss….." He stopped himself.

"Whoa, hold it! What's this about kissing?" Brian raised an eyebrow.

Heath blushed a little. "She kind of laid one on me right before you guys picked us up last night."

Brian began to laugh. "Well, imagine that. Boy gets his first kiss and you weren't even going to share that with me?"

"I thought I was going to be grounded more if I did. Besides, she kissed me, not the other way around."

"Then that says something, boy. You have something going for you."

"Yeah," Heath grinned. "I guess so."

"Tell you what. Let me have a talk with your mother. I can't guarantee anything, but since you weren't directly involved in that melee last night, I may be able to convince her to cut back on your grounding time to just a few days."

Heath shrugged. "A week isn't that much, Dad, but okay."

"Well, how about I take the punishment for you going to see your new girlfriend for a little bit before she goes home on the off chance Mom finds out I let you go?"

Heath lit up. "Can I really?"

"Yes, but be back here before your mother comes home."

"No problem!"

"In the meantime, if Mom happens to come back early and asks where you are, I'll say you're taking a nap."

_A short time later:_

"Daddy, do you know how much trouble Mom could give you for letting Heath see Kellie? He's supposed to be grounded!" Audrey cried.

"She's going home tonight," Brian explained. "And the boy's happy for a change. It wasn't like he was directly involved in that fight anyway, at least according to a few people. If your mother has a shit fit about him saying goodbye to Kellie, so be it. I'll take the punishment for him; I'm a big boy. Hell, it isn't the first time your mother's screamed at me and it won't be the last."

"You're getting soft in your ripe old age," Audrey teased.

"Yeah, maybe I am. Hey, I thought you were out with Bryan. Did you two fight or something?"

Audrey smiled. "Not really. He um….asked me to the prom."

"Oh God."

"Could I borrow the Visa? I need to go buy a dress and stuff."

"Oh God."

"Daddy, really, is that all you can say?"

Brian sighed. "How much are we talking here?"

"Well, Bryan's picking up the tab on the bigger things like the limo, tickets and dinner. I need a dress, shoes, bag, my hair done–"

"Jesus Christ, your mother didn't even go through all that for our wedding. What the hell?"

"You didn't go to a prom, did you?" Audrey asked.

"Not exactly. Frankly, I didn't do much of anything except either sit in the back of the classroom or the back of the cafeteria by myself most of the time."

"And make dirty movies with claymation farm animals and the claymation farmer," Audrey added, giggling.

"Wait, who told you that?"

"Grandma, who else? She had a lot of good stories about you, including the clunker car you drove that you could only get in and out on the passenger side door. You were a real stud, huh?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny. I will have you know I've come a long way from that time, little girl."

"So, do I get the Visa?" Audrey begged. "Please, Daddy?"

"All right," Brian relented. "On two conditions. One, you keep your grades decent and two, don't go nuts with this thing. Just because there's a five thousand limit on this card doesn't mean you can spend the whole amount. Got it?"

Audrey kissed his cheek gratefully. "Thank you! I will love you forever for this."

"Yeah, yeah, again, don't go nuts. I'm not World Bank and Trust Company. And don't be picking out a dress that makes you look like a hooker, especially when it's on my dime."

"Right," she nodded, "Like that would ever happen anyway."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Dad," Heath stuck his head in later. "Is Mom back yet?"

"Nope," Brian replied. "You may have gotten back without being busted. So how did the goodbye go?"

"Don't get mad, but I got another kiss," Heath replied.

"You two are getting pretty hot and heavy for only knowing each other for a short time, aren't you?"

"Maybe. But there aren't many girls that are cute, can fight, and play sports," Heath said with a grin.

"Good point."

"Oh yeah, and she thinks you're cute for an older guy too."

"Wow, that just made my whole afternoon, Heath."

"Hey, it wasn't my idea for her to say you were what Kellie called a 'sexual stunner.''

Brian spit out coffee at that last statement. "What? Jesus, good thing your mother isn't home yet; she would have both added another week to your grounding and had my manhood had she heard that."

"Guess you still have it, Dad, when girls like Kellie are talking about you like that."

"And it's a little scary at the same time. Meanwhile, I think I just heard your mother being dropped off outside, so you better head upstairs for the time being."

Heath nodded. "Thanks again, Dad."

"No problem. I was thirteen once too, you know."

Heath had barely been upstairs when Steffi came in the door. Brian looked up at her and grinned nonchalantly. "Have a good afternoon with Francesca?"

She smiled, putting down a couple of bags with groceries in them. "Yes. How are the kids?"

"Heath's upstairs and Audrey went to the mall to get things for her prom."

"Prom?" Steffi asked. "She didn't mention anything to me about a prom."

"She didn't mention anything to me about it either until this afternoon while you were gone."

"And you gave her one of your credit cards without discussing this with me? Brian David, I should hang you by your toenails right now! Lord knows what she's picking out to wear."

"Relax, Stef. I set her a spending limit and the dress she picks has to meet with our approval. I'm not having our daughter going to this thing looking more like she's working the nearest street corner."

"You still should have waited to discuss this with me. I could have helped her pick something out."

"I think the whole idea was for her to have a solo trip," Brian replied. "Hence which is why I suppose she told me first."

"That and you hand those kids money like water," Steffi sighed. "Really, Brian, you've spoiled them silly since they were babies."

"They're not THAT spoiled," he countered. "Is it so bad to let them have liberties I didn't have at their ages?"

"No, but there has to be a limit somewhere. I'm surprised you went along with me grounding Heath for that fight that broke out at the dance last night."

"Well, I think they know my position on fighting very well by now," Brian said.

The phone then rang, interrupting them. Brian sighed, picking it up and staying on for a few moments, a look of both shock and concern crossing his face. By the time he had hung up, he was a little pale.

"What's wrong?" Steffi asked.

"That was Providence St. Peter Hospital in Olympia," he replied slowly. "Ma had a heart attack."

"Oh my God!" Steffi gasped. "When did this happen?"

"About twenty minutes ago. They apparently just brought her in and I'm the only one they were able to contact. Jesus."

"Should we tell the kids?" Steffi wondered. "You know how much they love their grandmother, especially Heath."

"It's best we wait until Audrey gets back; I have to call management in the meantime and let them know what's happening, and then book us a flight to Washington. Much as I enjoy going back to my old stomping grounds at every opportunity, this isn't one of those times."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The flight to Olympia had seemed to take forever and now the others had dozed off in the waiting room waiting for some kind of word.

Heath jolted awake with a start when Brian finally came in. "Dad?"

Audrey stirred shortly after, followed by Steffi. "Did they tell you anything?"

"It's not as bad as it appeared to be at first," Brian replied. "Thank God Ma got here when she did. They're going to keep her a couple of days for some tests, but she should be fine."

"Thank goodness for small miracles," Steffi sighed with relief.

"Yeah, life would suck without Grandma and her funny stories about Dad," Heath added.

"Which she's told too many of those as it is," Brian said, giving him a look.

"Can we see her, Daddy?" Audrey asked.

"Let me check on her first," he replied. "I don't want us all bombarding her at once. She's had a rough night. Why don't you guys go down to the cafeteria for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Steffi nodded. "Come on, kids; I could use some breakfast anyway."

As soon as they had gone, Brian headed for his mother's room, where she lay dozing. He sat by the bed, looking at her for a moment before saying anything.

"Ma?" he finally asked. "Do you know me?"

"Sure," she grumbled.

"Who am I?"

"Brian," she said, as if he had taken leave of his senses. Of course she had recognized her oldest son.

"How are you feeling, Ma?"

She looked at him. "I think I'll be all right. I'm going to live anyway."

"What happened? Do you remember anything?"

"Well, all I know is that I was doing some errands and all of the sudden I got sick. This nice young girl came along and called the paramdics and stood with me until they came. And then I ended up here. I guess they had you in my emergency contacts."

"Lucky for you, the doctor says it doesn't look as bad as it initially appeared," Brian reassured her. "You should be out in a couple of days, but I don't want you back home by yourself."

"Aren't you getting a little extreme? I've managed all this time alone. Besides, I can call your sister if I need something."

"Ma, you have a better chance of catching me than Shanny, and that isn't saying much. Now I'm going to talk to Stef about arranging something for you. I don't want anything like this happening again, because you may not be so lucky next time and I don't want that shit on my conscience."

"But–"

"No 'buts' and no arguments. As your oldest child, you are now my responsibility and I am sure Steffi will agree with me when I talk to her about this in a bit."

"Steffi's here too?"

Brian nodded. "She and the kids came up with me when I got the call about you being here. They're down in the cafeteria right now getting breakfast; we came here straight from the airport."

"Was that really necessary? You can see I'm all right. Those children could have least gone to my house and slept first."

"Sure, but they wanted to come with me. As you know, it's no fun arguing with teenagers."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Oh, how well I know, especially you. You always were a stubborn, mouthy one. In the end, I guess it worked for you, though."

He smiled down at his mother before kissing her cheek. "Thanks, I love you too."

She made a face. "Brian David, are you still smoking?"

"Oh, Ma, don't you start. I hear enough of this shit from Steffi and Audrey."

"As you should. You keep up the filthy habit, you're going to end up right where I am right now, only much worse. Do you really want to put Steffi and those kids in that kind of position?"

"Jesus, Ma…."

"Don't you want to live long enough to see Heath graduate from college or Audrey get married and have her own babies?"

"Ma, seriously, calm down. If you must know, I passed my last physical."

"That's not the point. You need to quit that habit. Those kids breathe that stuff and they can get sick too."

"If you must know, Stef makes me go outside to smoke, Ma. No chance of Heath or Audrey breathing anything, all right?"

"She should throw those things down the garbage disposal."

"She's done that too. And I just go out and get more." He then sighed and smiled. "Now quit worrying about me and get some rest. I'm going to go find Stef and the kids and we'll catch up with you later."

_A short time later:_

"How is she?" Steffi asked when he found her, Audrey and Heath in the cafeteria.

"Is Grandma going to be okay?" Heath wondered.

"She's great," Brian nodded. "At least well enough to nag about my smoking."

"Good old Grandma," Audrey grinned approvingly. "Really, Daddy, you need to stop that smelly thing."

"Hey, I just endured a ten minute sermon from your grandmother upstairs about that; don't you start on me, little lady," Brian warned her.

He then turned to Steffi. "I need to talk to you about something later when we get back to Ma's house."

She gave a slight nod. "Of course."

"Can we go see Grandma now?" Heath asked. "I mean, we didn't fly clear up here just to sit around, did we?"

"Let her get some rest first for about an hour," Brian replied. "Then we can visit all we want. Meanwhile, I'm getting me some coffee and finding the nearest smoking hut. Lord knows I've earned both a large black coffee with Splenda and a couple of cigarettes."

Audrey and Steffi looked at each other, rolling their eyes and sighing. Some thing would never change.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Brian, that's your fourth cigarette since we came back from the hospital half an hour ago," Steffi pointed out as they sat side by side on the front porch of his mother's house.

"Considering all the bullshit of the past day, I could use a few extra," he sighed. "Will you lay off already? Jesus. We're outside; it's not like we're stinking up Ma's house with it."

"Anyway," Steffi said, "you said earlier you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Oh yeah. It's about Ma. I wanted to discuss this with you first before talking to the kids."

"What? I thought you said your mother was going to be okay."

"She is, but there was something else I was thinking about after all of this."

"What is it?"

"Well, cleaning out the spare room downstairs at home and bringing her to live with us, for one."

Steffi looked at him. "That's amazing. I was about to suggest the same thing."

He perked up. "Really?"

"Yes. Think about it. It's because of something like this your mother shouldn't be by herself, even if she thinks differently. Your brother isn't around much, your sister is pretty busy, so those two options won't work well. The kids love your mom and I'm home most of the time; it's the most logical solution."

Brian grinned at her. "Baby," he said, "I knew I loved you for some reason."

"Question is, how are we going to break this to your mom?" Steffi wondered.

"It will take some work, but I'm quite good at convincing her about some things," he replied.

"Good," Steffi smiled. "Then you can put your charm to work when we see her tomorrow."

He smiled back and wiggled his eyebrows. "Now how about I work my charm on you?"

They had been engaged in a kiss when Heath came out on the porch. "Dad, dinner will be here in….oh God. Never mind, I think I'm going to be sick."

He rushed back inside, the look on his face not lost on Audrey. "What's your problem?"

"If you want to lose your appetite, go outside and watch Mom and Dad slip each other the tongue."

"Oh yeah, like you've never had that done to you before," Audrey giggled.

"Yeah, but that's different. These are our PARENTS."

"So?"

"Aren't they a little old to be making out like that?" Heath asked.

"Heath, child," Audrey sighed. "Love knows no age limit. I think you will know that as you get a little older."

"Good, since you think it's so cool, you can go break up the make out session to get money from Dad for the delivery guy."

Audrey shook her head. "God, you're impossible sometimes." She got up to head outside as the phone rang. "Could you make yourself useful and answer that?"

Heath nodded, headed toward the phone, chatting happily with his grandmother before dinner finally arrived.

_A short time later:_

"Grandma says she wants fried chicken when we go visit her tomorrow," Heath said over dinner of lasagna and garlic bread from the nearby Italian restaurant. "She's really craving it."

"No," Brian shook his head. "It isn't on her diet. Her doctor will have my head on a platter if I did that."

"Not even one piece?" Heath pressed. "That would be kind of mean."

"Grandma not taking care of herself is why where she is in the first place," Brian reminded him. "While we're on the subject, there's something Mom and I would like to discuss with you two."

Audrey looked concerned. "What is it?"

"Well, Mom and I have been talking about having Grandma coming home with us when she gets out of the hospital."

"To stay for awhile?"

"Actually, more along the lines of living with us, sweetheart," Brian answered.

Heath perked up. "Seriously? Grandma living with us?"

Brian chuckled. "Gee, Heath, don't be so disappointed," he joked.

"Wow, this means more cool stories about you!" Heath said joyously.

"Exactly how long would she live with us? And where would we put her?" Audrey inquired.

"We'll clean out the spare room downstairs so she won't have to climb stairs. And she can live with us as long as she likes."

Audrey thought a moment. "Come to think of it, it would liven things up a little more around home."

"And here I thought you kids would hate me forever," Brian laughed.

"Are you kidding?" Audrey said. "We'd hate you if you didn't bring her home. Really, Daddy, I agree with you guys; after being sick, Grandma shouldn't be by herself anymore."

"Then it's settled," he smiled. "We can get started on getting the room done when we get back home."

"What about this house?" Heath asked.

"As soon as I have a talk with your grandmother, aunt and uncle, we're putting it on the market to be sold," Brian answered. "There's a few things that may need replaced, but other than that, it should be in pretty good shape to sell."

"Grandma living with us," Heath glowed. "This is going to be so awesome. She's going to love Venice."

"It will be a lot warmer than here, that's for sure," Audrey agreed, "even if it is nice out."

"Absolutely." Brian got up. "And now for my after dinner smoke. I'll be back in a few." Seeing the looks on Steffi's and Audrey's faces, he added, "And both of you may hold your commentaries."

Heath looked after him, shaking his head. "And he wanted to keep Grandma from having fried chicken. What's up with that?"

"Don't worry," Steffi reassured him. "One way or another, Grandma will get it. I figured if your father can smoke himself silly out there, a piece or two of KFC won't kill your grandmother anytime soon. I'll get her some tomorrow while your dad is occupied."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"I had to sneak this in while your son wasn't looking," Steffi said, handing her mother in law the familiar KFC snack box the next day. "He'll have a fit if he saw that, but I figure if he can smoke like a forest fire, you can have your chicken."

"You're really asking for a death sentence, Mom if Dad comes in here right now," Heath warned her.

"So is your father with his four pack a day habit, your point?" Steffi looked at her son.

"Four packs?" Barbara asked. "My lord, he's gotten worse."

"You aren't kidding," Audrey said. "Hey, where is Daddy anyway?"

"To finish up back at the house before he cleans up and comes by," Steffi replied.

"Just enough time for Grandma to clean up the evidence," Heath snickered.

"I even brought a large coffee to polish it all off," Steffi added with an evil smile.

"You really didn't have to go through all this trouble," Barbara chuckled, "but I'm glad you did."

"Don't worry; Heath told us you were craving it," Steffi smiled. "I figured since you were going to be stuck here for a few days, I could make it at least a little more tolerable."

"Well, thank you. I'm guessing he's discussed this whole idea of me moving in with you, though?"

"Yes, and at the risk of you biting my head off, I am all for it. We'd love to have you."

"I really don't know what he's worried about, Steffi. The doctor said it was nothing serious."

"This time, Grandma," Audrey cut in. "I think what Daddy's worried about is it might happen again and it will have a worse outcome."

Barbara sighed. "Your dad always was a worrier. Then again, it is par for the course, being he was pretty much the man of the house most of his life."

"And he still wants to take care of you," Heath nodded, "just like he takes good care of Mom and us, because he's just a good guy like that."

His grandmother petted Heath's dark head. "And you're so much like him."

"Indeed he is," Steffi agreed. "He lit up like a Christmas tree when his dad mentioned you moving in with us."

"Really? You mean I won't cramp you kids' style?"

"Not sure about Audi's, but you won't cramp mine in the least," Heath said cheerfully. "It will be kind of fun really. I'll get to hear more of those funny stories about Dad when he was a kid and stuff."

Barbara looked over at Steffi. "And to think most kids that age are bored with most of their grandparents' stories."

Steffi smiled back. "Trust me, when it come to anything pertaining to your son, you'll never have to worry about these two getting bored anytime soon."

"Perhaps this moving in with you all won't be so bad after all. Between the warmer weather and the company, this could be a better change than I initially thought. All right, I will do it. Now we just have to wait for my loving son to get here and give him the good news."

"Better finish that chicken first," Audrey reminded her grandmother. "We still have to destroy the evidence before he arrives."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Over the next several weeks, between everyone's respective schedules, the spare room had been cleaned out, with several trips being made to the Dumpster.

Paul had come by one day, a confused look on his face at the parade of parcels going by for another trip to the Dumpster.

"Dude," he asked Brian, "what the fuck? You're moving and didn't say a word to me?"

"Oh that's right, you haven't been around for awhile," Brian replied. "No, we aren't moving, just cleaning the downstairs room out."

"Jesus, that's a hell of a lot of junk you're hauling out of there. But what prompted you to finally clean the junk room? Steffi's been on your ass to do that forever."

"No one told you? Jesus, we really haven't talked longer than I thought. Sorry. Ma's moving in with us."

"When did this happen?"

"She had a mild heart attack recently," Brian answered. "Stef and I thought Ma would be better off living with us. The house got sold recently for a good price, even if I did have to do a bit of haggling on it."

"Who would have thought you would be one of those guys that would move his mom in with him?" Paul grinned. "I have to give you credit, man. Of course, I have to say I'm not surprised."

"Thanks. I think the change will be good for her anyway. It took a bit of convincing, but she finally came around."

"What do the kids think of all of this?"

"Are you kidding? They think it's great. They always did love Ma. I think Heath will especially enjoy himself gathering blackmail stories about me."

"Hell, I could have told him a few of those myself."

"Not the kind one's own mother can tell, my man," Brian grinned.

"Right. I should make a note to keep the girls away from my own mother then."

"Daddy," Audrey called from the back. "Mom wants to talk to you. She thinks she may have found a nice bedroom set for Grandma and wants to know what you think."

"Sure, sweetheart, be right there." He then grinned at his longtime best friend. "Duty calls once again."

_A week later:_

"Be careful with that shit, boy; that box is marked 'FRAGILE' for a reason," Brian chided Heath as the boy carried a box over his head.

"I got it, Dad, don't worry. I know Grandma has her good stuff in here."

"Really, honey, don't fuss at him," Barbara said. "It's good he and Audrey are helping me move in.

"I have the rest of the stuff unpacked," Audrey announced, coming out of the room.

Brian gave her a look. "Already?"

"It wasn't a whole lot," Audrey shrugged. "Clothes, knick knacks, books, baby pictures–"

"Wait, baby pictures?"

"And some of them are even yours, Dad," Heath said with a laugh. "The joy of helping Grandma pack to move here."

"I should have known better than to take you two up there," Brian groaned. "What else did you kids manage to smuggle down here?"

"Not much," Audrey smiled.

"And really," Barbara added, "did you have to go through such an expense to do that room? It's lovely, but it must have cost a fortune."

"Only the best for you, Ma," Brian said. "But if it's any comfort, Stef picked out the furniture and bedding. I did the rest."

"And hired the painters," Audrey added, giggling.

"That too," Brian glared at her, displeased at being outed.

"I know I'm going to watch a lot of TV in Grandma's room from now on," Heath grinned. "That big flat screen Dad picked out is really cool."

"And I have no idea how to use it," Barbara sighed.

"Don't worry, Grandma, I can help you with that," Heath offered.

"That's the nice thing about teenagers," Brian said with a laugh, "they're good with the technical stuff."

Steffi then came in, carrying groceries, smiling when she spied her mother in law. "Oh good, she's here!"

"Yeah, we're getting Grandma settled," Heath nodded. "Need some help, Mom?"

"Yes, could you and your dad over there get the rest of the groceries off the porch? The driver had to leave and couldn't bring them in."

"I could do a few of those," Barbara offered.

"Absolutely not," Steffi shook her head. "You just got over a heart attack and no way will I have you risk another."

"You heard her, Ma," Brian agreed, "this is a job for the men around here. Let's go, Heath. And when we're done with this, we can bring the rest of Grandma's stuff in while the ladies put the groceries away before I take you all to dinner."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Where are you going?" Brian asked the next day.

"To the mall," Audrey replied. "Don't worry, Daddy; I'll put gas in the car like I always do."

"Be back at five for dinner," he said. "I don't want your mother having a fit because no one is here."

"I will, Daddy. Will you stop worrying?"

As soon as she was gone, Brian sighed. "The rare time I'm home for more than three days, everyone abandons me. Heath goes to the park with Ma and Audrey takes off with her friends. Do I smell or something?"

Steffi came out of the kitchen. "What am I, egg salad?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. At least someone is still here," he smiled up at her. "What are you doing out there?"

"Figuring out what's for dinner," she said, "and I still have no idea."

"Yeah, I guess cooking for an extra person kind of racks your brain now, huh?"

"It's really not much trouble. Actually, it's easier to feed you and your mother than it is the kids most of the time."

"Why don't we just take a break and go out tonight?" he suggested.

"We ordered out last night after your mother came, remember?" Steffi reminded him.

"So? One more night of you relaxing won't kill anyone."

"Oh, all right. It's supposed to be a beautiful night, so I guess a night out would be good for all of us. We could show Barb around town and maybe go to one of those outdoor concerts while we're at it."

"Hey, that isn't a bad idea," Brian nodded in agreement. "By the way, I've noticed you've picked up a lot more sounds. The new hearing aids are working well, I presume?"

Steffi smiled. "Yes, even if you did spend an extravagant amount on them. I can't see six thousand dollars for hearing devices."

"But they're digital," Brian replied, "and you deserve the best, baby."

"Well, I have to admit things are a little clearer with these, even if they weren't the conventional birthday present."

"In any case," he got up, since it's just you and me, why don't we pass some time for awhile?"

He kissed her and then it got deeper and harder. Suddenly, they were locked together, touching, kissing, their mouths making love.

Brian pushed her back onto the couch, still kissing, and his hands find Steffi's breasts through the thin fabric of her top while his other hand found its way around to cup her ass, gently pinching, squeezing, and rubbing.

"Hey," she giggled. "Easy there, bad boy."

He playfully slapped her ass loudly. "I'm just getting started."

His lips softly slid over her as his tongue gently probed her lips. She opened them and invited his tongue in, and he sighed as their tongues danced together, sliding his hands down over her ass and pulling her hips close to him.

The moment was interrupted by the shrill of the phone ringing.

"Shit," he cursed.

"Let the voice mail pick it up," she said.

"No, I better get it," Brian sighed with disgust. "It's probably work wanting a last minute replacement and I'll get shit again if I don't pick up."

Picking up the receiver, he was unable to get one word out before Francesca delivered a hysterical message.

"Bri, turn on the news!" she cried. "There's been a hold up at the mall and they've taken a bunch of girls hostage. I think Audrey is one of them!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

When the two of them had gotten the news, they had debated at first whether or not to let Heath and Barbara know what was happening before deciding to leave a note for them to call Brian's cell before going down the street to get a ride from Bryan up to the mall to find out exactly what was happening.

A barricade was already set up with a crowd of people behind it. The three of them managed to push through, trying to get even the most minor detail about what was happening, only to have their efforts rewarded by being kept back.

"My little girl is in there!" Brian protested. "What the hell are people doing to get her and those other kids out? That maniac is going to end up killing someone!"

"We're doing what we can, sir," the officer said sternly. "You'll have to stay behind the barrier."

"Why won't anyone tell us something?" Steffi asked. "Our baby girl is being held in there, and who knows what is being done to her…."

Brian held her reassuringly, still annoyed about being kept away. "I'm sure Audrey's holding her own in there, baby. I doubt she's taking any of this without some sort of fight."

_Meanwhile:_

Four girls were being held hostage by two disgruntled men who had lost their jobs earlier that day. It had been simply downsizing, but they had seen it as personal affronts, and initially taken two other employees as hostages before letting them go, grabbing the girls that had come into the store instead.

Audrey had been the fourth girl; she had walked in nonchalantly to browse as she had many times before, only to have something poked into her back and told to keep her eyes forward and walk toward the stock room if she wanted to live. Strartled, she did as she was told.

At present, however, she was angry. People lost their jobs every day; why were these morons taking things out on them? Why not just let them go? Audrey knew her father would throw a fit because it was getting close to five o'clock, she needed to put gas in the car, and now because of these idiots, she was going to be grounded for being late without calling home.

"Hey, blondie," one of the men said, smiling toward her. "My, you're a pretty little thing."

Audrey glared, hoping he wasn't addressing her.

He touched her face, causing her to wince and back away. "Oh come on, honey, be nice. Let's be friends."

"I'm not your friend," Audrey snapped. "Let us go."

"Got ourselves a sassy little blondie here, Ace," he laughed to the other guy. "I think we can have some fun with this one. Maybe you can pick yourself a little lady out of the other three. And we can have a little foursome before coming back for the other two."

"No!" Audrey said firmly, putting up a fight. "Get away from me!"

"Oh, you like it rough, blondie?" the second man asked "Hey, Johnny, you're right; we can some fun with just this one while the other three watch."

He then slapped Audrey. "We've had just enough of having our lives ruined by asshole managers who cast us aside for young sluts like you. Time to get even. Maybe next time people will think twice before crossing guys like us."

Ace then grabbed Audrey by the hair, causing her to cry out. "Come here, you mouthy brat, you're going to get yours. I get you first, then if Johnny here is a good boy, I'll let him play with you for awhile when I'm done. Meanwhile, he can keep an eye on the other three skanks over there while you and I get to know each other better."

Audrey was now afraid, knowing what was about to happen, but refused to show it. She would never show her fear. Her daddy taught her how to fight and to never show fear to your opponent……

_Back outside:_

The parents of the other three girls had joined Brian and Steffi in the vigil; they had now gotten an update that a negotiator had been talking to one of the men that was barricaded inside. He had three of the girls, they were informed

_But Audrey wasn't one of them._

"Where is she?" Brian bellowed. "Where did that other fucking piece of scum take my little girl? So help me, if that sick asshole has done anything to her…."

"Where's Audrey?" Steffi pressed. "Where is our baby?"

No one had an answer, just that "they were searching for the fourth girl."

"This is bullshit," Brian muttered. "Why won't anyone tell us anything?"

"I wish I knew," the man beside him said. "They won't tell us anything about our girl either except that negotiator crap. I should have known better than to let Gina come up here today."

"We got to do something," Bryan said. "We're not doing Audrey or those other girls any good standing here like a couple of morons while being told the same shit over and over."

"You're right, my man," Brian agreed, patting his shoulder. "Come with me. I may have an idea. I think my ring skills may be useful for something else after all."

_In another area of the stockroom:_

"Please…don't," Audrey begged as Ace lightly touched her breasts.

"You got a nice rack here, blondie. I bet your boyfriend has a good time with these," Ace leered, touching them further.

He then tried to kiss her. "No!" she said firmly, turning her head away. "I'll bite you."

Ace presented a knife, pushing it to her face. "You even think about it, blondie, I'll slice you up so bad, your boyfriend won't even look at you. Now you be a good girl and take off your sweater."

"No."

"Bitch!" he yelled, slapping her, and then pressed the knife to her throat. "Now you listen to me. One way or another, you're not leaving here until I get a good time. We're going to try this again. Take off the sweater. I want to see those tits."

Audrey whimpered, about to undress reluctantly when they were interrupted.

"I think the lady said no," a male voice said behind him.

Audrey looked up, thinking at first perhaps this man's partner had come to his senses, but saw Bryan and her father there instead.

"Bryan," she gasped. "Daddy."

"Well, nice for you gentlemen to join us. I hope you like to watch," Ace grinned. "This pretty lady was about to strip for me."

"That 'pretty lady' is sixteen years old," Brian snapped, "and if you don't want to be choke slammed in the next thirty seconds, you would be smart to let her go."

"Daddy, don't," Audrey begged. "He has a knife."

Ace pulled something else from his pocket. "I have this too," he added, brandishing a gun. "And I won't hesistate using it on any of you if you do anything stupid."

"Promising us a good time?" Bryan asked, calling his bluff as he and Brian closed in on Ace.

"Bryan, don't!" Audrey cried. "Please!"

"Don't worry, baby, I can handle a loser like this guy. And as we all know, your dad here has kicked the asses of people far bigger than he is."

_Meanwhile:_

"Dad's not picking up his phone," Heath said to his grandmother.

"I guess whatever it was, it either worked itself out or your dad is just busy and his phone's off," Barbara replied

"I left a message anyway," Heath nodded. "Want me to get some dinner?"

"We can just order something since it's the two of us. Lord knows when your parents and Audrey will be back."

"Sounds good to me. Garbage pizza okay?"

"Wonderful," Barbara smiled.

"Yeah, we can have something good since Dad won't be here to yell at us for eating too much junk food. "

Barbara nodded, ordering the food while Heath flipped on the TV for her. He had gone into the bathroom to wash up while she flipped through channels, freezing at the images on the screen when she fell on a station showing news coverage of the mall siege.

"Oh God….." she gasped. "My son!"

"Okay, hands all washed and ready for an evening….." Heath stopped, seeing the look on her face. "Grandma, are you okay?"

"Heath," she said softly, still in shock. "There was a big hostage thing at the mall, and they just showed your dad being taken away by EMS."

_Later:_

Audrey had been shaken, but was otherwise all right, giving a statement to police in the emergency room between asking if her father was all right. The last thing she had remembered had been Ace pulling the gun before Brian lunged at him and a loud bang, and then the blood. Somehow, she added, her boyfriend had grabbed the knife, tossing it away and cutting his hand in the process.

Audrey had also been relieved the other three girls had made it out unharmed, thanks to the negotiator and Bryan. Ace and Johnny were now in police custody.

Barbara and Heath had arrived shortly before the doctor came in, informing them that the injury Brian had suffered wasn't as bad as it had initially appeared, but he had just come out of surgery and it had warranted a hospital stay for at least a few days.

He was also being hailed as a hero, even though police on the scene hadn't been thrilled with his and Bryan's interference. The important thing, though, was that four girls were going home to their parents that night.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Brian awoke in his room, feeling a little foggy. "What the fuck….." he began groggily.

This jolted Audrey, who had dozed off at his bedside, immediately to attention. "Daddy?" she asked softly, leaning down toward him.

"Audi," he said, taking her face in his hands. "My beautiful baby girl. You're okay."

"Of course I am, but I think it is you that should worry about being okay. You're at the hospital. They had to take a bullet out of your side."

"They got me?"

"You could say that, but not before you gave them a good slamming to the ground."

"I did? The last thing I remember is lunging for the guy and then a loud bang before something stung in my side. Where's your mother?"

"Right here," Steffi poked him gently from the other side of the bed.

He turned his head. "Well, hi, beautiful."

"Whatever they have your dad on, maybe we should keep him on the stuff," Steffi joked.

Heath and Barbara came in the room with beverages. "Oh hey, Dad's awake."

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty," Barbara said, kissing Brian's cheek.

Heath picked up a paper, showing it to the others. "Check this out; Dad's all over the front page of the evening edition."

"What's the fuss about? I didn't do anything no other guy would do to save his kid."

Brian then appeared to be focusing on something across the room. "Oh, wow. That's a nice little kitty cat."

Audrey and Steffi looked at each other, confused. "What?"

"Brian, there's no cat in here," Barbara said.

"Sure, it's sitting over there by the window. It's black and white."

"What kind of drugs do they have Dad on?" Heath wondered.

"Apparently something quite strong," Steffi replied. "In any case, we should all get out of here for awhile and let him sleep it off. I don't think we're going to have a rational conversation with him at this point."

"Nice kitty," Brian sighed before drifting back off.

_The next afternoon:_

"Dude, what were you trying to do, get yourself in the obituaries? I go to Germany for a match and the next thing I know when I get back, Frannie and the girls are going ass crazy on me while I'm barely in the front door, plus I get like six hundred text messages, all saying you got shot," Paul said.

"I'm guessing you know about the whole hostage thing. Two scumbags held Audrey and three other girls for about eight hours," Brian replied. "I think the whole time all the cops practically did was stand around with fingers up their own asses. One of those bums was about to rape my daughter when Bryan and I managed to get in there."

"Good God. Is she okay?"

"Audrey's fine. She's supposed to see some counselor, but other than that, she's been pretty resilient. Actually, she's more worried about me than herself."

"Is it true you really drop kicked that big ass fucker?" Paul asked.

"Last thing I remembered before I was shot. Bryan said I made the asshole kiss some pavement too, but I can't remember that part."

"Jesus, remind me not to mess with your kids."

"And I'd do the same if anyone touched your girls," Brian said.

"Before or after I killed the bastards who would even think about laying one finger on their heads first?" Paul grinned. "Anyway, I bet that son of yours is crowing with pride today about his old man."

"To put it mildly. I don't know who's worse, him, Ma, or Steffi."

Paul pulled something out of his jacket. "Lyric made you this. She and Renee say get well soon and get your lazy butt home."

Brian studied the homemade card and smiled. "Tell those little beauties I said thanks. Hopefully, I should be out of here in a couple of days."

"Luckily, I got warning about your new hero status before it was all over the noon news. By the way, Steffi said you got a message on your phone to call management when you're up to it."

"Oh God," Brian groaned. "Shit."

"I don't think you're in trouble this time, shorty," Paul reassured him.

"More like probably concerned how soon my happy ass can come back to work. What, they're short on little guys to job this week? No pun intended."

"Doubt that," Paul said. "Not with the coverage you're getting. And Jeff says hi."

"That old fucker," Brian chuckled. "I still owe him an ass kicking after that extreme rules match."

"After what you did to the dude that tried to rape Audrey, if I were Jeff, I think I would take that a little more seriously from now on," Paul cracked with a grin.

_Meanwhile:_

"Good lord, this place looks like a funeral parlor," Steffi said, looking around at the floral offerings that had arrived at the house. "You'd think your father had _died_ rather than recovering in the hospital."

"Check this out," Heath said, indicating an arrangement. "This one is made of fruit and it's from some people he works with." He picked off a piece and proceeded to munch on it.

"Heath, that's for Daddy," Audrey said.

"He won't care," Heath said.

"Just put it in the refrigerator," she sighed.

"A gift basket from the management," Barbara read the card. "What on earth? Boxes of chocolate, Doritos, all other kinds of junk food in here."

"Wow, that's Dad's dream," Heath laughed. "He'll like that one more than the fruit arrangement."

"Five hundred dollar gift card to Best Buy?" Steffi asked. "My lord. As if my husband doesn't have enough gadgets."

"Here's a potted plant from some TV station," Audrey announced.

"Keep that away from him for sure," Steffi said. "It's common knowledge your father has a black thumb."

"Yeah, only guy I know that could kill a cactus," Heath laughed as the phone rang.

Steffi got up to answer it, speaking for a few minutes before turning back to the others.

"That was the king," she said. "He requests the honor of our presence."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Here we are," Audrey said a few days later. "A whole stash of snacks, the remote, your favorite blankie, and your beer. Mom even compromised and got you a whole carton of cigarettes. Now is there anything else you'd like?"

"Yeah," Brian said, "you girls not fussing over me would be nice. Jesus, I'm not dying anytime soon. I can't even take a shit in peace without you two sending out the search party."

"Doctor told you to rest a few days," Steffi pointed out. "And you should be nice to me for letting you smoke in the house temporarily."

"Oh, aren't you special," he teased.

"I am," she smiled back. "Once you're really healed up and a very good boy, there's something else for you too."

"LALALALALALALALALALA!!!" Audrey covered her ears. "Okay, Mom, I don't need to hear any of that part of yours and Daddy's lives!"

"Why not? That's half the reason for yours and your brother's existence," Brian joked, lighting a cigarette.

"Thanks, Daddy, but I really don't need that vision burned into my brain," Audrey shook her head.

Steffi looked at the clock. "Half an hour. Told you it would be less than two hours before he lit one," she said to Audrey.

"What the hell? You two are making bets now on how much I smoke? You need a hobby." Brian rolled his eyes, flipping TV channels.

"Is something burning out here?" Barbara asked when she came out a few minutes later before spying her son on the couch. "Brian David, are you smoking in the house?"

"Fucking hell, is this Gang Up on Brian Day?" he asked.

"Watch your language," she said sternly. "There are ladies in this room and I raised you better than that."

"It's perfectly fine, Barb," Steffi reassured her. "He can smoke temporarily in here until he's healed up, and as for the language, we're pretty much immune to it by now."

"He's probably used worse than that in the locker room," Audrey added, picking up food wrappers and dumping them in the wastebasket.

The phone rang. "I got it!" Heath yelled from upstairs.

"He's expecting a call from Kellie," Audrey said with a giggle.

"Hey Dad!" Heath bellowed down a few minutes later. "Pick up the phone. Some big shit from the talent office wants to talk to you about doing a documentary."

"A _what?" _Brian looked confused.

"Yeah. They sound real excited. Pick up."

"This should be fascinating," Brian said as Audrey handed him the extension receiver with a grin.

"We'll be in the kitchen while you wheel and deal," Steffi said, beckoning to both her mother in law and daughter to follow.

_Later:_

"So let me get this straight," Paul said, "they want to do a whole documentary on the mall hold up thing and you going in there after Audi?"

"Yep," Brian nodded eagerly. "And they want to interview Audrey for a part of it too, though I'm not sure about either putting my own kid out there or if she's even ready to relive that whole thing. I don't want to force her beforehand, and you know how I've always felt about keeping the kids away from the spotlight. I want her and Heath to live as normal lives as possible."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"Sure. Audrey says she's okay with it and seems excited about the whole project, but I'm still kind of uneasy."

"Well, if she's all right with it, I don't see a problem. Dude, it isn't like someone's going to come along and grab her again. You and I both know the place is wall to wall with security to keep the nuts away."

"That's not what worries me," Brian sighed. "I know she'll be safe there; hell, I'll be there with her, but it's just the effect this whole thing could have on her at school or wherever she goes."

"Or it could be a learning experience for both Audi and girls her age. You may also stop to think that this could also be a good influence on Heath. His sister just went through a hellish thing, his old man risked his own ass to save her. That's kind of a big thing to any kid Heath's age, let alone the boy himself."

Brian gave his best friend a look. "I don't know what the hell you were smoking today, but I suggest you stay on it more often. You're actually making sense."

"I can be smart," Paul sniffed. "I mean compared to you sometimes, I can be considered a genius."

"Oh right, Mr. College Man. I will have you know I may not have gone to a fancy college or even paid attention in school much, but I have street smarts, which, by the way, I have passed on to my loving and handsome son."

"And apparently your daughter, along with your mouth," Paul laughed. "From what Frannie told me from the news reports, Audi didn't take any shit off those guys who held her either."

"That's right. Mama and I taught our babies well. They may be short, but they're sassy."

"Yeah, and God help us if either of them follow your footsteps into the business," Paul sighed.

"Anyway," Brian grinned, "getting back to this documentary thing……….."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Oh no," Brian shook his head firmly the day of the documentary shooting several weeks later. "No, no, no, no, no."

Audrey gave him an odd look. "What's wrong?"

"You are not going on camera looking like that."

"Looking like what?" She couldn't really see the problem. "This is what wardrobe and the stylists did; it wasn't my idea."

"What the stylists did is fine, but that sweater is not. It's too tight across your chest and shows your boobs."

"Daddy, they aren't exactly difficult to miss to begin with, and nothing is showing."

"I see a little cleavage, and with that, I'm not about to have viewers having lecherous thoughts about my daughter while looking at her breasts instead of hearing her talk. Go put something else on."

"Good grief," Audrey sighed, turning to leave._ He's getting ridiculous! First the fuss over my prom dress, and now this_, she thought.

"Dude, not to interfere," Jeff said, after noticing the exchange, "but what's happening with you lately? She didn't really look that bad."

"Jeffro, you mean to tell me if you had a daughter who came damn close to getting raped almost a month ago, you'd have her go on TV in front of millions of people in a sweater two sizes too small and all but displaying her boobs? She's not even seventeen yet. Jesus."

"Your wife is right, man," Jeff replied. "You have gotten more overprotective than before."

"Can you blame him?" Bryan spoke up. "Who knows how many other weirdos out there might try the same shit with her that those assholes who held her hostage did?" He then turned to Brian. "If it matters, I think you've been a pretty good dad to her."

Brian smiled at the younger man. "Coming from you, it matters a hell of a lot, considering you and I are not the only ones that barely let Audrey out of our sights these days."

Bryan nodded, understanding. "Heath."

"Yeah. I mean, the boy has played the big bad protective man role pretty well, but underneath, the whole thing scared the hell out of him. Heath confessed to me and Stef the other night that though his sister drives him nuts sometimes, he wouldn't know what to do without Audrey."

"Kind of like I feel about Matt sometimes," Jeff agreed.

"Poor Heath," Bryan said. "This whole thing had to have worked on him a lot. But I don't think he will have to worry much about anything else happening to Audi as long as I and Mr. K. here are around."

Audrey came back in the room, now wearing a turtleneck that accentuated her blue-green eyes. "Okay, you three can stop talking about me now." She put her hands on her hips. "Is this more suitable to keep any potential molesters away?"

"Much better," Brian smiled approvingly.

"Baby, you could wear a potato sack and still be beautiful," Bryan grinned.

Audrey kissed his head. "Awww! You are so cute sometimes."

Bryan gave her a reassuring pat. "Wait till prom night and I will really show you how cute I can really be."

"Boy," Brian said with a warning tone. "Watch the hands or you'll be lucky if I give them back."

"Really, Daddy," Audrey responded. "It's just at my waist."

"More like near the top of your ass. Move the hand upward, Chester the Molester," he told Bryan, who did so.

"Man, you really are the protective dad," Jeff chuckled.

"Don't you have something to do?" Brian asked him right as Steffi and Heath arrived with a cardboard tray of coffee.

"Come to think of it, I think Matt wanted something from Starbucks. I'll catch you guys later."

Steffi looked back and forth at the two of them just as Jeff left. "What was that all about?"

"Your husband's protective nature," Bryan said with a laugh.

"And how you almost lost a hand," Brian added. "Again, if you want to keep it, it goes above the girl's waist."

Steffi looked at Audrey. "Why did you change your top?"

"Ask Mr. Overprotective Italian Father over there," Audrey answered, nodding toward Brian.

"Is it a crime for a man not to want his own daughter going on camera dressed like a two dollar hooker?" Brian asked in protest.

"It wasn't that bad," Steffi countered.

"Jesus, you sound like Jeffro now," he sighed. "Stef, that thing was too small for her and showed her boobs."

"Well, at least she got something that still looks nice on her," Steffi smiled, picking a lint ball off Audrey's shoulder. "You may as well be used to this, honey, because more than likely until he goes to his grave, this is how Daddy will be acting from this day forward."

"Damn right," Brian agreed. "Nobody messes with my women without me having a say or two about it."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The documentary filming had gone without any further incident; Audrey had come across on camera very well. After editing, there was a good chance it would be released sometime over Wrestlemania weekend, meaning Brian would most likely be making appearances for signing the DVD.

He groaned. Sure, he didn't mind doing meet and greets; he'd done them for years, but the idea of something like this drove him nuts. It wasn't enough the kids had been dragged into the documentary filming, now the whole world was going to see them.

In spite of it all, Brian insisted that they would go to school right up to that particular weekend, and even then, someone was to keep an eye on them.

"Geez, Dad, we aren't little kids," Heath said in protest. "It isn't like we haven't been to stuff like this before."

"I know, but this is when the nuts really come out, and with the DVD about to be released, it's important that you and your sister are more cautious than before."

"Yeah, come to think of it, girls talking about how cute I am is getting kind of old." Heath rolled his eyes.

"Plus if I get one more text about how 'hot' your sister is, I'm going to start super kicking some people myself," Brian growled. "Evidently, some people have forgotten she's still underage."

"And that you're her dad," Heath said. "What a bunch of morons. So you still letting Audi go to her prom?"

"Taking into consideration that Bryan knows where to put his hands and what areas are hands off in addition to her finally getting a decent dress, of course. Come on, you two act like I have you in prison or something."

"Dad? No offense, but you have been just a tad overprotective that last couple of months. Mom says you need to chill out a bit."

Brian raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps your mother and I should have a discussion about that."

Audrey came in, handing Brian something that had been printed off the computer. "This came in your email and Mom said to bring it down to you. It's your appearance schedule."

"Oh goodie," he sighed, looking it over.

"By the way, Creative called too," Audrey said. "You have a Money in the Bank qualifying match at this week's taping."

"Fantastic," Brian said with a tone of sarcasm. "I get to be squashed again just like I was last year."

"You don't know that," Heath replied.

"Maybe not, boy, but when you've been in this company as long as I have, one can pretty much predict the outcomes."

"Oh come on, Daddy," Audrey encouraged, "don't be a killjoy. I have a feeling there's a surprise in store for you this week. They sounded pretty excited on the phone anyway."

_The following Tuesday:_

Audrey booted up the laptop in the family's hotel room while Brian had been at the arena. Since it had been spring break, she, Heath, and Steffi had come along with him for the show. Steffi had been reading and Heath parked in front of the TV.

"Sis, surely you aren't looking for results, are you?" Heath asked.

"The whole thing is killing me, and who knows what time Daddy will be back after the show, not that we know if he will tell us anything anyway," she replied.

"Yeah, but won't it be kind of weird to peek at the news sites?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. We'll just act surprised or whatever if he says anything about it when he gets back."

Heath then came over and plopped beside her, staring at the screen as Audrey searched various sites for spoilers. "Now you have me curious too," he said.

"Nothing yet," Audrey sighed after typing a few site addresses. "God, are they slow tonight of all nights. Any other time, I wouldn't even care."

She then typed in another link, scanning the page and about to click off when Heath stopped her. "Wait! I think I just saw Dad's name on this one!"

"Where?" Audrey asked, excited.

"Fourth one down."

"Oh God. Heath, listen to this! 'The Brian Kendrick defeated Jeff Hardy in an Extreme Rules Match to qualify for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at WrestleMania.' Oh, God! I have a feeling he's going to be hurting when he gets back here tonight."

"Wait….he won?"

"Yeah! But damn, did they have to put him in such a brutal match?"

"Let's not tell Mom about this," Heath suggested. "You know how she gets worried when he does stuff like that."

"I agree," Audrey nodded. "Better to let her hear it from Daddy himself, provided he isn't beaten up too badly."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30-CONCLUSION**

_Several weeks later:_

"So how does it feel to be Mr. Money in the Bank after all of these years?" Steffi smiled the night WrestleMania ended.

"Pretty damn good," Brian grinned, "though I wonder if this was all planned because of the whole thing that went down with Audrey a couple of months ago and the damn documentary they made about it."

"Honestly!" Steffi gave him a look. "Did you even stop to think it's your hard work finally paying off at last?"

"Let's go with that," he nodded, putting an arm around her.

"So Dad," Heath asked, "when and what title are you cashing that in?"

"For me not to know and you all to find out," Brian answered, putting on a knowing grin.

"Oh, come on Daddy," Audrey begged, "not even a little hint?"

"How can I give any of you a hint when I don't even know yet? It all depends where they're going to shove my happy ass in a story line, remember?"

"Let's go with that," Heath said with a laugh, repeating his father's earlier line.

_Ten years later:_

WrestleMania was about to come around again; now Brian and Steffi sat in the first row during a taping of Florida Championship Wrestling where Heath was about to have his debut match. The young man had gotten a sports medicine degree while training to wrestle on the side, and Heath's hard work had paid off when he was spotted at an indy show and offered a developmental contract.

Audrey too was with her parents and husband; she and Bryan had married the year before and would be expecting their first child that fall. She had held a secret her baby brother had told her earlier, something she couldn't even tell her parents: if Heath won his match tonight, he had planned to propose to Kellie.

It was all Audrey could do to both contain her excitement and pray that he won his match.

He did. She was elated.

"Sweetheart, take it easy," Brian had laughed. "He hasn't taken any championships yet."

"I know," Audrey replied. _But if you only knew what's going to happen later tonight, and if Kellie doesn't accept, I will wring that little woman's neck myself._

"Well, don't be bouncing all over the place. You have a baby coming, remember?"

"My God, Daddy, you're worse than Bryan," she giggled. "Was he this bad when you were having Heath and me?" she asked her mother.

Steffi nodded. "Worse."

"Bullshit," Brian said, making a face.

"Truth," Steffi countered. "You were calling every hour on the hour while you were on the road, especially when I got closer to my delivery dates."

"And now he's going to start again," Audrey said. "But this night isn't about me, isn't it? Come on, let's go back and give kudos to our up and coming, second generation star."

Just then, her phone beeped, indicating a text message:

**SIS: ALL IS GREAT. SHE SAID YES!**

Audrey let go a squeal. "I don't know about you, but judging from this text message, there is no time like to present to go back and give some serious congratulations to my baby brother."

She held up the text message to her parents, Brian having a confused look on his face. "What the hell?"

"For us to know and you to find out, Daddy," she said, taking him by the hand, "and you're not going to find out standing here, are you?"


End file.
